The Multiple Stories Of slut Canada
by thisnullvoidlife
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles. Every chapter will be sexually suggestive in one way or another. Yaoi. slut!Canada.
1. AmeCan

**I have been struck with a brilliant idea! **

**slut!Canada is recently my new favorite thing to write, so I've decided I'm going to make a collection of drabbles for whenever I get some ideas for him ^.^**

**So my first was inspired by the song Innocent High by Blood On The Dancefloor.**

**I soooo recommend it :P**

**Onwards!**

* * *

><p>I've recently been having thoughts I really shouldn't be having. They're about a student in my class. He used to seem innocent, but when he came back from the summer holidays, he was...<p>

Well, a slut!

It was impossible to ignore him! He always had a sucker in his mouth, and when he talked, he let it rest against his full pale-pink lips. During class, he hardly looked like he was paying attention, but he was also giving far too much attention to that godforsaken candy! Thinking about it just made me...

"Mr. Jones?" the pencil I was holding snapped. I looked at the person who had said my name and flushed. Matthew Williams, the object of my insanity, leaned on my desk casually, twirling a sucker in his mouth. His glasses were missing, making his blazing violet eyes stand out clearly from behind a strand of wavy blonde hair. I sighed and leaned back, taking off my glasses so I couldn't see him so well.

"What is it, Matthew?" he sat on my desk and pulled the candy out of his mouth with a slight 'pop'.

"Well... I noticed that I have a D..." his voice got slightly seductive and my gaurd went up.

"Yes. Your daily work is average, but your tests are way below the rest of the class."

"I'm not a good test taker, sir..." Oh. This I haven't heard before. It was always 'I didn't get enough sleep!' or 'my mom didn't cook breakfast!'. I sat up and slipped my glasses back on.

"What part of testing do you have trouble with?"

"The words. I can't focus so well. At home, my dad reads my papers for me so I can focus and understand." I nodded.

"So do you want to try taking an oral test?" he smiled, but there was something in his eyes I didn't like.

"Oh, could I? I really need a good grade in this class..." I nodded.

"Yeah, just come in after school today and we can try." he smiled brighter and stood, slipping the sucker back into his mouth.

"Thanks, . See you later."

* * *

><p>"Hey, do any of you have to give Matthew oral tests?" I asked the other faculty as we sat in the teacher's lounge for lunch.<p>

"Who?" the Spanish teacher, Antonio Carriedo, asked as he leaned against a counter.

"Matthew Williams? That Canadian that always wears the really revealing clothes and always has a sucker?"

"I d'n't kn'w 'ny'ne l'ke th't..." the math teacher, Berwald Oxenstierna, mumbled. I couldn't understand any of it, though.

"Me neither..." Berwald's 'wife' and the home economics teacher, Tino Väinämöinen, said. (A/N: Why the fuck am I torturing myself with these names? !)

"Alfred are you imagining things again?" the English teacher, Arthur Kirkland, asked.

"No way! About this tall," I gestrured across my chest. "Blonde wavy hair, _gorgeous _violet eyes, an-"

"Ohh you are talking about _mon enfant Mathieu_!" the sex ed. teacher, Francis Bonnefoy, said, walking over to pour himself some coffee.

"Your **_child_**?" I asked incredulously. Thinking about it, I shook my head. "No, actually, that makes a ton of sense..."

"_Oui_! _Mathieu_ has been acting strange recently, though... He insists on bringing two outfits to school." I frowned.

"Two outfits? Why?" Francis shrugged.

"He says it is to impress someone."

"Impress someone? By dressing like a slut?" Francis frowned, looking hurt.

"_Mon cher_, that's my child you are so thoughtlessly insulting."

"Well... Have you seen his outfit?"

"_Oui."_

"Then you know how true it is." Francis hummed and left.

"... Did anyone else know the frog had a child?" Arthur mumbled.

"No." everyone else said in unison.

* * *

><p>I wrote a few notes on the white board before a knock resounded on the door. I looked at the door and saw a small blonde with glasses and wavy blonde hair. It certainly couldn't be the blonde I was waiting for, though. This one had empty hands and was wearing a hoodie as well as baggy jeans.<p>

"Can I take my test now, sir?" the voice was so soft I had to strain to hear.

"Uhh... Sure?" who was this? He nodded and stepped in, slipping a bag off his back and dropping it next to a desk. I turned back to finish my notes and think about who the boy could be. Finishing, I capped the marker I was using and turned around. I jumped at what I saw. Matthew was sitting on a desk, tight shirt, short-shorts, sucker and all. He had his legs crossed and swinging slightly, one hand twirling a sucker in his mouth as his violet eyes gazed at me.

"Why do you look so shocked, Alfred?" he said in his confident, seductive, voice. I frowned

"Mr. Jones, Matthew." he smirked.

"It's just us here, let's drop the formalities, eh?" I sighed.

"Matthew-"

"Mattie." he cut me off, an odd sort of gleam in his eyes.

"... Matthew. Let's just get this test over with." I walked around my desk and grabbed my papers. When I turned back around, the blonde shoved me back and had me on my back on my desk, him on top of me.

"Teacher, teacher, teacher..." he mumbled and leaned down to me. "I've been a dirty whore..." I felt my heart race as he got even closer, his eyes staring right into mine. "I want your nails on my back like nails on a chalk board." he whispered before pressing a kiss to my lips.

"M-Mr. Williams, th-this i-is highly inappropriate!" I exclaimed, frozen in my place. The blonde smiled.

"But you like it, don't you, _Alfred_?" he whispered again, his smooth seductive voice making me shudder. "I think I'll pass this test, don't you agree?"

"I believe the test is supposed to be oral..." I said before I could stop myself. Matthew smirked.

"Oh, you're right, I'm so forgetful..." he moved down my body and I heard his feet hit the floor lightly as his hands started undoing my belt. Against my better judgement, I sat up on my elbows and just watched him as he took me out of my pants and start jerking it. "Now, I'm not expecting an A..." he flicked his tongue over the tip, making me twitch, while sending me a wink and a smirk. "But I can get real horny with Bs..." we were quiet for a few moments.

"... Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>And scene. :P<strong>

**Now, I know what you're thinking. "OMGWTF Y?"**

**Well, keep your pants on, ho. There'll be plenty of slut!Canada sex eventually.**

**Canada: Hey, I made a small appearance...**

**slut!Canada: But the fans demand me~**

***starts singing random (possible next idea :P) song* Bitch I dunno if you can handle this schlong ****...**

**... Review :D**


	2. AmeCan 2

**Luna is back again. No, wait, I'm doing this all wrong...**

**HELLO BAY-BEEEE! ! ! XD I need to stop watching Shake It Up when I'm writing...**

**I knitted you a goat...**

**Haha, I'm done.**

**Pairing: AmeCan based on On Like Donkey Kong by BOTDF slight ass play in the beginning, but only cuz it goes wiff teh song.**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p><strong>The sun is setting over a river. A stone bridge goes over it with two blondes sitting on the side. On closer inspection, you see it's the local 'Opposite Friends', Matthew Williams and Alfred Jones. They're called Opposite Friends for a couple of reasons.<strong>

**1.) Alfred is more consistent in his love life while Matthew has a new toy practically every day.**

**2.) Mattie is always basically naked (wearing short-shorts and some type of tight shirt) while Alfred always wears jeans, some sort of shirt, and a bomber jacket.**

**Matthew is also known as the town slut. He accepts the title graciously, though, and even promotes it. Alfred is just the town idiot. From the distance, you overhear their conversation.**

**"I don't know why I waste my brain cells on you..."**

**"Cuz you love me." you laugh softly as you see Mattie push Alfred off the bridge.**

* * *

><p>Al and I sat in my basement, participating in only of our favorite activities. Getting high off our asses, fucking, then me denying it all while he tells me how much I was 'begging for it'. We were currently on step two; fucking. Regrettably, I was already bent over and moaning for him. In all fairness, though, he was licking in a really sensitive place.<p>

"Ah! _Merde_, Alfred!" I moaned as his tongue penetrated my entrance. He pulled back and grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling my head back.

"You like it, don't you?" he whispered huskily against my neck.

"N-No." his teeth clamped down on my neck and I let out a choked moan. Al turned me onto my back and shoved me back down, slamming our lips together. His hands staarted undoing my tight button-up shirt (But it was tight in a truly attractive way). He got it undone and I pushed him back. "Hold up a minute!" I got off the old futon and got on my knees, gesturing for Al to move. He positioned himself so I was between his legs and I smiled, rubbing him through his pants. "You gotta let me have some fun, baby..." he smirked and got his pants open for me.

"I'll fuck your face till your eyes get blurry." I giggled and pulled his manhood out of his boxers, instantly slipping it into my mouth. I let him take control of my head, moving me at a fast pace. My tongue danced around him, my teeth making an appearance every few seconds. "Mmm, yeah, jus' like that..." he moaned softly. I looked up at him to see his head layed back with his eyes closed and tongue poking out of his mouth slightly. Smirking, I tried to suppress a giggle, but I couldn't. I started gagging and Al let me go, allowing me to pull away. I turned my head to the side and coughed heavily for a few minutes. When I finally got myself under control again, Alfred was looking at me, slightly shocked. "You usually don't kill yourself with a blowjob." I laughed softly.

"It's because you looked like you were enjoying it so much."

"Well, I was!" I smiled and shook my head.

"Sorry, darling." I got back onto the futon and pulled him on top of me, opening my legs in invitation. He pressed his lips to mine and rubbed our hips together, making my breathing hitch and I choked again.

"Son of a bitch, what's up with you today? !" Al asked when he pulled back.

"Shut up, it's all your fault!" he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Can I just fuck you?"

"I think it'd be for the best."

"... I'm just taking that as a yes." he pulled my shorts all the way off and lined himself up, pushing in. I groaned and closed my eyes, tossing my head back.

"_Merde__, je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce__..._" he laughed softly.

"Maybe you're not as much of a slut as everyone says..." I glared at him.

"I am too! I get around more then fucking Lyndsey Lohan!" Al smirked and started thrusting. I moaned and wrapped my legs around him tightly. "Harder.." he did as I said and also started assaulting my neck while playing with my nipples. I cried out in pleasure and dug my nails into his shoudler. "A-Al, st-stop tha-that..." I pleaded softly.

"Mm, why? You seem to like it so much..."

"I'm li-liking it too much..." he grabbed my erection and I cried out again. "Alfred, ser-seriously!"

"Aw, c'mon, I wanna see you come..."

"I-I-I k-kinda wa-want to en-njoy myself a bit, first!" I protested. Suddenly, he hit a spot that made me jump and shudder. "Uhhnn..." Alfred chuckled.

"There it is..." I took his hand in mine and gripped it slightly.

"Pl-lease Al... Don't stop..." he slowed down slightly, looking at me shocked slightly. Then he smiled and went faster, holding my hand tightly.

"I don't plan on it, Mattie..." sadly, only a few minutes later, we were both finished. I arched up and he arched back, each of us practically crushing the other's hand.

"Oh, god, Alfred!" I cried out before slumping back into the cushions, panting heavily. Al collapsed on me, also breathing roughly. "... Get off of me, fatass..."

"I love you too, Mattie..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the sex is short, I got bored.<strong>

**"Can I betwinkle your pants?" 'Yeah, if I can betwinkle your head.'**

**... Shake It Up is killing me... **

**Hey, next drabble is gonna be an Ask slut!Canada, so review with a question!**

**REVIEW with a QUESTION! ok, bye.**


	3. Teaser for Ask slut Canada

**Heyy peoples!**

**I decided I'll give a little teaser for Ask slut!Canada. Maybe it'll get more questions?**

**"Hey, can I do you once?" 'Go die once, moron.'**

**Anyway, read on ^.^**

* * *

><p>Lights shine on a set that looks kind of like the Chelsey Lately set up. A teen girl with rainbow hair that goes down to her chin sits in a chair, flipping through some letters. Across from her in another chair, a boy with blonde hair pulled into a low small ponytail sits lazily to the side with one slim leg thrown over the arm and a sucker resting in his mouth. The girl looks at him then at the producer. She nods and straightens herself. The man stays how he is.<p>

"In five... four... three..." the producer finishes the countdown by signaling two and one. Some sort of music plays and the rainbow haired girl smiles.

"Welcome to..." the girl looks around then smiles brighter. "Yeah, welcome, I have no name for this yet. Anyway, I'm your host, Luna Gail! Our guest today is Mattie Williams, who was recently named sluttiest man in Canada." Mattie sits normally and takes the sucker out of his mouth slowly, licking it.

"It's quite an achievement for someone in Canada, eh?" he asks in a smooth attractive voice, smirking. He sits back and crosses his legs, which are covered - or uncovered - by denim short-shorts.

"Indeed... It is..." the rainbow girl stares at the boy and everything's quiet. The producer throws a pen at the girl and she jumps, smiling again. "Sorry about that! Now, remember the rules, Mattie. You must answer every question and it has to be the 100% truth. Got it?" Mattie nods and Luna readjusts herself, pulling up a letter.

"Alright... Our first question is from skittleAcullen..."

* * *

><p><strong>"You're right, I should use someone more experienced." 'Die! Die right now!'<strong>

**Heh. If someone can tell me what that's from, that'd be awesome... I can't remember where I read it, but it's a yaoi manga I believe with a boy that everyone says looks like a monkey.**

**So, I'm still accepting questions. And all of you that are favoriting and putting this on alert... Why you gotta be so no-reviewy? **

**REVIEW WITH A QUESTION STILL!**


	4. Ask slut Canada Yayy!

**Ne, welcome!**

**I've got enough questions, so let's do this ****XD**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

><p>Lights shine on a set that looks kind of like the Chelsey Lately set up. A teen girl with rainbow hair that goes down to her chin sits in a chair, flipping through some letters. Across from her in another chair, a boy with blonde hair pulled into a low small ponytail sits lazily to the side with one slim leg thrown over the arm and a sucker resting in his mouth. The girl looks at him then at the producer. She nods and straightens herself. The man stays how he is.<p>

"In five... four... three..." the producer finishes the countdown by signaling two and one. Some sort of music plays and the rainbow haired girl smiles.

"Welcome to..." the girl looks around then smiles brighter. "Tell The Truth To Random Strangers! Made that up on the spot, heh... Anyway, I'm your host, Luna Gail! Our guest today is Mattie Williams, who was recently named sluttiest man in Canada." Mattie sits normally and takes the sucker out of his mouth slowly, licking it.

"It's quite an achievement for someone in Canada, let alone the actual country, eh?" he asks in a smooth attractive voice, smirking. He sits back and crosses his legs, which are covered - or uncovered - by denim short-shorts.

"Indeed... It is..." the rainbow girl stares at the boy and everything's quiet. The producer throws a pen at the girl and she jumps, smiling again. "Sorry about that! Now, remember the rules, Mattie. You must answer every question and it has to be the 100% truth. Got it?" Mattie nods and Luna readjusts herself, pulling up a letter.

"Alright... Our first question is from skittleAcullen... Canada, how can I become a super slut like you?" the man smirks and leans back.

"Well, skittle, the main thing is your clothes. Tight shirts and short-shorts along with some boots, possibly." he looks at him own feet. "Or heels, sandals, maybe even barefoot, if you have the feet for it." he sucks on his candy thoughtfully for a second. "And you need a large supply of suckers. They're the perfect thing to use when trying to turn on a guy." Luna nods and smiles.

"Is there any particular sucker you would recomend?"

"Hmm... I would say Blow Pops, because they're large and make it harder to be subtle about your mouth movements." he slips the candy out of his mouth then puts it back in. The host has started staring again. Another pen is thrown and Luna looks down at the letters quickly.

"Moving right along! Okay, this one comes from CookieKatNya. How long have you been such a whore?" Mattie thinks and pulls a clean sucker stick out of his mouth, tossing it into a nearby bin.

"Oh, quite awhile... I mean, it's not like anyone never expected it. I do have France as a father figure, after all." Luna laughs softly.

"Indeed... Is there anything in particular that triggered it?"

"Uh... I think it was just because I was seriously sick of everyone not knowing who I am. I mean, I'm Canada, for crying out loud! The second largest country! How could they not know who I was?" Luna nods with a sympathetic smile and pulls out yet another letter.

"Our third comes from Sora Moto who asks: Who do you like to be with most out of your excursions?" Canada leans back and stares at a light, thinking hard.

"Such a tough one, when you actually think about it. It has to be between Prussia, Cuba, or Russia." he smirks and sends a wink to the camera. "I like it rough." as the host turns away to calm herself, Mattie calls for another sucker. The producer sighs and walks out.

"We'll be right back after these messages."

~Five minutes of redonkulous commercials later~

The host and producer seem to be in a heated argument as the guest is seemingly flirting with the guy who brought him a sucker.

"I get it, dude! Get back to your place!" Luna shouts and the producer snaps something back before briskly walking back to where he was. Luna brushes her hair back and smiles at the camera. "Welcome back. Since we all still know the rules here, hopefully, let's move on." the camera zooms out and the host looks at the guest. Everything goes quiet again as everyone sees the blonde and the helper-dude making-out. "... Ah, Canada? I... I _really_ hate to interrupt you, but, uh... This is day-time TV." Mattie pulls away and pushes the guy back, smiling.

"Sorry, I got bored." the man stands around in a daze.

"... Dave, you can go now." Luna snaps. The guy nods and hurries off. "... Anyway! The next question is from Chigi Master. What is your favorite place to do it?" Mattie smirks.

"Shower. Easily." Luna tightens the hold she has on the letters and smiles, trying to keep her fangirly-ness under control.

"Why?" he shrugs and smiles, as if reminiscing.

"I don't know, there's just something about getting clean and dirty all at the same time..." the rainbow haired girl nods and stares at the letter.

"Uhh... FanSlewFantasy would like to know..." she smiles and closes her eyes before looking up at Canada eagerly. "What is the weirdest sex you've ever had?" Mattie's eyes get hazy as he moves his hand softly on the arm of the chair.

"Mmm... Guy I didn't even know. Tied me up and to a bed. Blindfolded and gagged. It was soooo good, though..." he pulls the sucker out of his mouth and licks it slowly. "Thinking about it just makes me wish I could do it again." he looks at he camera and gives a seductive look. "Maybe FanSlew would like to volunteer?"

~Technical difficulties~

"The fuck was I supposed to do? !" Luna shouts, the producer and her fighting yet again. Canada sits how he was when the show started, watching them with amusement.

"Maybe you should prepare in advance!" he says back.

"You're the one who's supposed to be in charge!"

"Hey, guys... We're back on..." the producer turns to the camera man then back to Luna.

"I'm not kidding."

"Fuck, ho, go sit down." he walks off grumbling and Luna sighs, smiling at Mattie. "I just think you should know... At this moment, you're my favorite person in the world." he laughs.

"Thanks. Next question?" Luna nods and pulls out a letter.

"Ah, yes.. Phomma-chan would like to know who your first was, how old you were, and what your position was." Canada smiles.

"Honestly... My first was France, age fourteen, bottom. Let's say daddy help me out with puberty quite a bit..." Luna smirks.

"Nice... An additional question to that was do you ever top?"

"Sometimes. I truly prefer the bottom, though." the rainbow haired girl nods and pulls out yet another letter.

"This one comes from tigercubsis who asks: Is your next goal to be the sluttiest man in the world or do you have other goals in mind?" he thinks.

"Hmm... I think being the sluttiest man in the world would be pretty nice. I've never thought about going after any goals. I just wanted to be noticed." Luna smiles and nods.

"Our next one comes from Omi-San who would like to know the strangest place you've 'done it'."

"An actual movie theatre, back row, tenth seat in." he smirks. "With Prussia." the host stays silent for a second then fans herself with one of the letters, reading another.

"Uhm... SheepAteMyFanBoys wants to know how many STDs you have..."

"None. I may be a slut, but that is no reason to be unsafe. I get tested every three months and despite how some people write it-" he throws a glance to the host. "I always use protection." Luna nods and smiles.

"Our next one comes from LolliBody who would like to know what exactly you wear under your shorts."

"Absolutely nothing. I can't really fit anything else under them." Canada smiles, making him kind of resemble the ^.^ face. The host stares for a second again, then quickly looks back to the envelopes again.

"Favorite store to get your tools/clothes at?"

"Any adult store will do."

"The best you've had?" he smiles.

"... I would have to say the stranger that tied me to his bed." the rainbow haired girl nods.

"Okay, and this question is from Bunneh-Chan. What was the weirdest thing that you've role played with a partner?"

"Hmm... I would say..." Canada laughs. "One time, awhile ago, I can't remember who, this guy... He wanted me to act like a dog. Not a furrie or anything cute like that, an actual _dog_. I guess he was into beastiality or something like that..." Luna forces a smile.

"That's kind of... odd... Anyway... IrishGreenEyedGirl would like to know how she can let her boyfriend know she wants more in a relationship."

"Oh, this is really easy. Slip him a few sly looks, like you're hinting on something. Sit close to him. Brush his leg every so often. He'll get the hint soon enough." Canada winks at the camera again.

"Alright, Last one! SoulEaterRomanceFan asks: Canada if you stopped being slutty and settled down with a single person, who would you choose?" Mattie frowns slightly and thinks for a while.

"I-I'm not sure..." a little bit of the old, shy, Canada peeks out as he blushes and looks rather troubled. (A/N: Personal oppinion comes to play here.) "I suppose Gilbert... He was the first one to notice me after all." The host looks at the camera and smiles.

"Well, that's all for now! If you never got a question in, no worries! Catch us next time. Sayonara!"

"Bye~" Canada winks at the camera (he's now a winker. Heh... Winker...) and kisses his sucker before the camera turns off.

"And we're clear! Luna, you're fired."

"Good, now I don't have to see your ugly mug!"

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it?<strong>

**If you were expecting a different answer, just message me and I can fix it to your liking.**

**If you didn't get to ask a question, message me with one and I'll add it in.**

**Hope ya liked it FanSlewFantasy XDD**

**Peace, Love, Unity, and REVIEWS!**

**~Luna**


	5. Announcement

**Dear Reader,**

**Fuck, I can't sleep. That's not what this is about, though. So it's 5:21 in the morning currently, and I checked all my reviews and they made me happy ^.^**

**Anyway, back to the true true subject. Okay, I'm gonna give this drabble collection to my readers. **

**What I mean is; If you want a slut!Canada pairing, review it or message me. You can also tell me what you want in it. But, if it's kinky, I'll fuck it up big time, so, heads up.**

_**I WILL ONLY ACCEPT SLUT!CANADA PAIRINGS, OTHERWISE IT WILL BE PUBLISHED AS IT'S OWN ONSHOT.**_

_**PLEASE ONLY REQUEST ONESHOTS.**_

**Participate?**

**Peace, Love, Unity, and Respect...**

**~Luna**


	6. PruCan

**I'm sorry, guys! I went to stay with my grandma for a week and had no internet, so... Yeah. Anyway, I'm back now.**

**Thank you for all the requests and I'll try to make them to your liking and I'm working on adding the Ask slut!Canada questions, so please bear with me.**

**This is a request by SoraMoto for the theatre scene that was mentioned in Ask slut!Canada. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>My new boyfriend, Gilbert Beilschmidt, or Prussia as everyone truly knows him, invited me to the movies with him. He wouldn't say what it was, but he looked really excited about it, so I went with him. As we were waiting in line to buy our tickets, I only saw one movie possibility for someone our age. I moved closer to Gill and held his arm.<p>

"G-Gilbert, you're not r-really buying tickets for... Insidious, a-are you?" the albino looked down at me and smirked.

"Why? Don't think you can handle it, _mein _awesome_ vogel_?" I blushed and looked away.

"N-No... B-But even Russia said it was scary..." Gilbert took his arm away and wrapped it around my waist instead.

"Don't worry, the awesome me will help you relax if you get too scared." I nodded trustfully and leaned into him.

~Prussia's POV~

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod." I wasn't concentrating on the movie by now. Mattie was just acting so cute. He was currently hiding behind my arm and trying to block the noise from his ears.

_'It's time for your awesome plan!' _I smirked and put my arm around Matthew's shoulders, pulling one hand away.

"Birdy, it's okay... Calm down..." he looked at me and I couldn't help but scold myself for suggesting this. He looked really vulnerable, but he was still dressed in the new style he was trying. Short-shorts and a tight shirt that showed off his girlish figure perfectly. Personally, he looked so fuckable I wish he'd keep it.

"I-It's s-s-so sc-scary, G-Gil..." he stuttered, looking like he wanted to cry. I scolded myself again and smiled softly.

"It's okay, Mattie... I'm right here..." I leaned in and kissed him. It took him a second, but he kissed me back. I smirked and bit his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Mattie opened his mouth to me and I quickly looked around before moving him into my lap. He pulled away and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" I smirked and rubbed his arm, going after his ear.

"C'mon, let's have a little fun..." he blushed deeply.

"Gilbert, we're in a severely public place!"

"So? I heard that the adrenaline of thinking you'll get caught makes sex feel awesome." I shrugged. "Not that we really need that with my awesome five meters, but still!" he shook his head.

"No, I'm not doing it here." I whined and nuzzled his neck.

"C'mon, Mattie, you wanted to be noticed, right?"

"Not like this!" I smiled.

"Matt, the closest people are in the second row. We're the only ones around here." Matthew stayed silent for a few seconds and I knew I had won.

~Canada's POV~

"Can't believe I'm doing this..." I mumbled as I got on my knees in front of Prussia. He smirked in that oh-so-familiar way and I blushed slightly, reaching to undo his belt and open his pants. I looked up at him as I grabbed his manhood. "You owe me after this."

"Yeah, yeah..." he mumbled, looking down at me as he locked his arms behind his head. I sighed and licked up his length before taking it all in my mouth. I had been practicing with suckers lately. Apparently it was going to be worth it. One of the albino's hands immediately slipped into my hair, gripping my hair tightly. I winced slightly, but started sucking, bobbing my head. Gilbert's hand gradually tightened in my hair until I pulled off him, still pumping his cock with my hand.

"Gil, you're-" before I could finish my sentence, he shuddered and released on my hand, some of it getting on my cheek. He smiled down at me and pulled me up, licking my cheek. I blushed deeply and pulled back.

"Your hand's still dirty..." he whispered. I blushed even deeper and moved my hand to my mouth, licking off all of his essence while staring into his eyes. Gilbert smiled again and pulled my lips to his while undoing the button on my shorts and unzipping them(A/N: Denim, remember?). He slipped his tongue next to mine as he stroked my manhood softly. I gripped his shirt and moaned into his mouth, trying to pull myself closer. The albino pulled back and chuckled softly, pulling my shorts down farther and positioning me over him. I rested my head on his shoulder and but my lip. He pulled me down and I closed my eyes tightly, my lip starting to bleed from the increased pressure of my teeth. When he was all the way in, I sat breathing heavily. He kissed my neck and rubbed my sides comfortingly and I looked at him and nodded. He pressed his lips to mine again and started moving me up and down slowly. We gradually built speed and I tossed my head back. Ever watchful, Gilbert slipped his hand over my mouth quickly to muffle the loud moan I tried to release. We looked into each others eyes and I leaned into him again.

"You feel really good inside of me..." I whispered hotly against his neck. He shivered slightly and bit my shoulder. I let out a soft moan and kissed his neck, sucking on it. I pulled away and smiled at the small hickey I left. He pulled me down harder then usual and I froze, a choked noise escaping my throat. Gil laughed softly and leaned to my ear.

"Did I find it...?" I nodded quickly, trying to make him hit the same spot. He did it himself, moving me faster then before also. One of his hands slipped around my cock and pumped it. I moaned softly and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling our lips together again harshly. Our tongues and teeth mixed together furiously as we both worked to reach our climax. Spasms shot through me and I moaned into Gilbert's mouth, pulling him so close to me it hurt, as I came. He released at the same time and pulled me down roughly one last time. He gasped and shuddered, biting my collar bone. I barely felt it as i was coming down from my high, breathing heavily. We looked at each other and I kissed him gently before pulling off him and fixing my shorts. Gil fixed his pants and we started kissing again. Someone cleared their throat and we parted, looking towards the aisle.

_'Did I really just have sex in a movie theatre...?'_ I blushed deeply as the usher gave us a dissapproving look.

"Excuse me, but the movie ended half an hour ago. I have to ask you to leave... And never come back."

* * *

><p><strong>Turn it up lou~ud!<strong>

**Heh, so, you like?**

**I'll finish my edits for Ask slut!Canada then move on to the next request, so stay tuned! (Ha... That's something a TV person would say...)**


	7. RusCan

**I got my hair cut and the cutest little five year old girl I was playing with thought I was a boy the whole time! This hasn't happened to me since I was, like, ten!**

**To No Name: Omg thank you! You're my first flame ^.^**

**This is for FanSlewFantasy who requested a RusCan pairing. The kink was that 'Canada heard a rumour from his brother that russia cries when he cums and wants to see if that is true or not. Sooo... he dominating-ukes the shit out of him. Turns out it is true, and that really turns slut!Canada on', so tell me how I did.**

**They're in a boarding school, if ya ask me. Supposed to be Gakuen Hetalia, but... I dunno. Also... I feel that Russia is OOC T.T Darn it. **

**Alright, I'll shut up. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Yo, bro! You'll never guess what happened!" I turned in the hallway to see my brother, America, running towards me. He was wearing the standard school uniform, a light tan sweater vest over a white dress shirt and a red plaid tie with black dress pants along with his glasses.<p>

"What is it, Al?" I asked, pulling a sucker out of my mouth. He stopped in front of me and examined my outfit.

"First of all... What are you wearing?" I looked down at my outfit and smiled. My sweater vest was gone and I had cut and sewed the sleeves on my shirt to be short sleeves and my tie was loosened. I had also hemmed my pants into short-shorts that went just below my backside.

"Hey, I _am _wearing the uniform." I said, looking back at him. "Now, what happened?" America smiled.

"Oh! Well, I was drinking with Russia yesterday and we started gettin' busy, you know, by the way... Russia is huge." I gestured for him to go on. "Anyway, yeah, when he came... Dude, he started _crying_! Actual tears, dude!"

"... Really?" he nodded quickly, a huge grin on his face. I smiled and looked at my sucker thoughtfully. "I have to try this." I slipped the candy back into my mouth and turned away, waving over my shoulder to my brother.

~ O ~

I knocked on a door and checked my backpack patiently, counting up the bottles of vodka again. Six bottles should be enough to get in a Russian's pants, right? The door opened and a tall boy with light blonde hair answered, looking down at me. He was still in his uniform.

"Oh, Matvey, hello. You are well, da?" I smiled up at him.

"Hi, Ivan. Yeah, I'm fine. I was thinking we could do some drinking tonight?" I held my bag up. He looked between the bag and me and nodded, letting me in. Russia and I had always been good friends, but I had never been in his room. Students had the privelage to decorate their rooms in whatever way they'd like. It was the only place where you didn't have to worry about school officials, there were no suprise inspections or any inspections at all. Just cameras in the halls and the occassional meeting with the dean. Anyway, Ivan's room made me freeze. The floor was green, with accents that made it look like grass. His walls were painted to look like a meadow full of sunflowers that gradually lifted up to a blue sky. The ceiling was blue with painted clouds. It was all so life-like, though, I felt like I could reach out and pick a flower.

"Matvey?" I shook my head clear and looked at Ivan, smiling softly.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was asking to see your bag." I nodded and handed it to him.

"I brought six bottles of the best vodka around." he took out a bottle and examined it before smiling in his childish way.

"This is my favorite!" my smile turned to a smirk and I took out another bottle.

"Well, then let's drink!"

Four hours and all the vodka we had later, I was half buzzed and Ivan seemed completely unphased. I had only taken around five true drinks in all of the bottles. I really wanted to get Russia weakened... But he's like a natural born drinker! Sighing, I decided I'd just force him into it if I had too. He was leaning against his bed next to me as we sat on the floor, staring at the sunflowers on his wall. I sat up straight then turned towards Ivan, sitting on my knees.

"Hey..." I mumbled softly. He looked towards me. I leaned against his chest and smiled softly, looking into his dull purple eyes. "Why don't we make this a little more exciting?" I said. He shook his head.

"Nyet, you'll regret it later." I internally frowned, but kept my smirk on the outside.

"No, come on, I promise..." I slid down his chest and started undoing his pants. He sat back and let me, clenching his fists slightly. I took him out of his boxers and licked up his length slowly, looking up at him as I slid it into my mouth. One of my hands slid up the front of his sweater vest while the other rested on his hip precautiously. (A/N: Is that a word? I forget.) He watched me emotionlessly, which sparked a fuse in me. No one was _expressionless_ when I gave them a blowjob. No one. Ever. I focused myself on his manhood, fitting as much as I could in my mouth. Alfred wasn't lying. He was huge. I started bobbing my head slowly, taking the time to make sure my tongue covered every bit in my mouth. When I got towards the tip, I dragged my teeth gently and slid back down. While my mouth was occupied, I pulled out his tie and undid it, keeping it in my hand. It could be put to good use. I moved my mouth back up and pulled off, licking the head. I looked back up at Russia and smirked. He watched me, still emotionless.

_'Dammit! No, calm down, Canada... He'll break soon enough.' _I abandoned his dick and started lifting up his sweater vest. He took the hint and started undressing himself. While he was undressing himself, I started undoing my shirt as well, making a quick plan. Both of us tossing our clothes aside, I stood and pulled him up before shoving him onto his bed and crawling over him. I licked from his navel up to his pecs and stopped with a flick of my tongue over his right nipple. He flinched slightly and I pulled back, smiling.

"Put your hands up to the headboard for me." Ivan gave me a weird look, but did as I said. I took his tie and wrapped it around his wrists, tying it to a bar in the headboard. He looked up at the hold and tugged. It stayed. I smiled happily. "Yay."

"Why-" I pressed a finger to his lips, cutting him off.

"No, no..." I replaced my finger by shoving my own tie into his mouth for a makeshift gag. "Just let me take care of you." I slid back down his body and took his cock into my mouth again. I took as much as I could, deep-throating him, and moaned. A small shiver ran through him. Smirking a round him, I repeated my earlier actions and soon felt him tense, realeasing into my mouth. I swallowed and pulled back, eager to see if what my brother had said was true. My thoughts froze as soon as I saw the tears running down his cheeks, dripping into his hair. His body was shaking with muffled sobs. I sat up slowly and pulled my tie out of his mouth. Fascinated, I watched him cry for a few seconds. Russia never cried. It just wasn't... Him. After a small amount of time, I realized I found this...

Incredibly arousing.

I leaned down and licked the tears from his cheeks before kissing him deeply. Ivan responded eagerly, it seemed, opening his mouth and tangling his tongue with mine. I moaned and gripped a handful of his hair tightly, using my other hand to make him hard again. We parted after a minute for well-needed-air and I untied his hands, pulling two of his fingers into his mouth. After giving them the same treatment I had given his dick, I let them go and he pressed one into me. I moaned softly and leaned on his chest.

"Just so you know, you're fucking big, so do it well." I mumbled, staring into his eyes yet again. He nodded, traces of his tears still on his face. I leaned down and kissed him gently as he pushed two more fingers in. He started moving them in and out slowly, scissoring. I pulled back and cried out as he struck my prostate, digging my nails into his chest. In turn, Ivan released a groan and bit his lip gently. I took his fingers out myself and lined him up with my entrance before sliding down him. We both released long moans and I found myself clenching my teeth. He moved his hands to my hips and started moving me slowly as I got used to him. I soon started moving myself and he moved one off his hands to my manhood and the other to my ass, squeezing it. He stroked me gently as I moved slowly then built speed with me, always keeping in time with my movements. I moved down on him quickly and let out a loud moan as I got him to finally hit my prostate again. Aiming for that spot, I repeatedly hit it, getting faster each time. Ivan sat up and slipped both his hands to my hips again, helping me stay on his as he adjusted his position. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his neck, biting and kissing it occasionally. From this position, I could hear his incredibly soft moans and pants clearly, making me even more aroused. I reached to my erection, since it had been abandoned by Russia, and stroked it in time with out movements. After a few minutes of thrusting and moaning, I arched my back and let out a high-pitched cry, releasing. He soon did the same, pulling me impossibly close, putting his face in my neck, and shaking. I heard his sobs and felt tears on my shoulder. I smiled and pushed him back slightly, licking away the tears again. "Why do you do that?"

(A/N: Dear god, I'm sorry, I have to do this, it's nagging me .)

"Back home, it's so cold, sometimes I can't have a proper orgasm..." (A/N: I'm so sorry...)

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe I wrote that ending : ANYWAY. Seriously, just tell me how I did.**

**My eyes are burning... Too much computer time!**

**Random Thing: Ring ring.**

**Reviews, pleaaaaaase...**


	8. Franada before slut Canada was created

**CUZ THE GIRLIES SUCK MY DICK LIKE AN ICE CREAM STICK!**

**Okay, I'm sattisfied :3 Sorry for how late this is, by the way. My life was suddenly more interesting then fanfic :P**

**ALRIGHT! Franada for MeltingMetal315! The scene mentioned in Ask slut!Canada! !**

**WAIT! I need to thank you guys. All of you rock and I offcially love you too :D**

**ONWARDS, MY GREAT STALLION! ! ! (Why, yes, I am high as a kite. On life. And Y-A-O-I ! ! XD)**

* * *

><p>A small fourteen-year-old Canadian timidly made his way into a nicely decorated study with a small polar bear in his arms. Unlike most studies, the walls were a nice blue and the borders were white. The book cases were also a light wood color. The floor was made of white wood with darker striations. At a desk, the only dark wood creation in the room, a blonde man with wavy hair that went to his shoulders was working on some paperwork. He looked up with bright blue eyes and smiled.<p>

"_Bonjour, Mathieu._" the small blonde clutched the bear tighter and blushed for whatever reason.

"H-Hi, Papa..." he mumbled, walking closer.

"Who?" the bear asked, looking up at his holder. Matthew shook his head, ignoring the bear.

"U-Uhm, Papa, s... Something's wrong... With my body..." Francis frowned and stood, placing his hands on the boys shoulders, turning his around to examine his body fully.

"Is America trying to take one of your provinces again? Or is England trying to take over again?" he turned him forwards again and looked at the Canadian's glasses. "Quebec is still here." Matt blushed deeply and looked away.

"I-It's nothing t-to do with m-my country, Papa... S-Something's happening... _Down there_." Francis stared at him for a second then stepped back slightly, looking below his waist.

Puberty. Oh, how Francis loved _puberty_.

"... Oh." he took the boy's bear and walked to the door, putting him in the hall. Turning back, he locked the door silently. "Well, _Mathieu_, this is a natural occurance in a young boy's life." he walked back to the boy, smirking as millions of pedophile-ish thoughts ran through his head. Matthew looked up at him.

"Well, wh-what does it mean?" Francis shook his head.

"Tell me exactly what you were doing before you came in here." the boy blushed deeper then before.

"U-Uhm... I-I was s-sitting in my r-room and K-Kuma b-brought me a DVD and w-we wanted to kn-know wh-what it was, and..." the Frenchman smirked softly.

"... You watched a naughty movie, didn't you?" Matthew now looked close to tears as he nodded.

"I'm sorry, papa, I know you told me not to watch any of your movies, but-" Francis smiled, pressing a finger to the boy's lips.

"_Non, Mathieu._ I am not mad. You were curious." Matt looked up at him again.

"W-Well, how d-do I t-take c-care of i-it?" he asked. Francis praised the gods internally.

"_Mon cher_, why don't you let Papa help you..." he picked the boy up and brushed his desk off, setting the boy down. The elder undid the younger's pants and smiled as he started shaking.

"P-Papa, I don't-"

"Shh... _Mon cher,_ trust me..." he took the boy's reasonably sized prick into his hand and jerked it softly. The Canadian shut his eyes and twitched, a small moan coming out. Francis smirked at this and kept moving his hand, taking off Matthew's shirt at the same time. When it was gone, he leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth.

"Ahh, Papa..." the Frenchman felt his pants tighten at the moan. He moved from the boy's nipple up to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses and bites. The Canadian suddenly felt odd again. "P-Papa, I... I th- Ahhh!" he arched his back and spasmed, releasing on his father's hand. Francis shivered and took his hand away, looking at it.

"Oh, you've made papa's hand dirty..." he mumbled. Matthew blushed deeply.

"I-I'm sorry, Papa, I-I w-was-" he stopped himself as the Frenchman lifted his hand to his mouth and started licking it clean. The smaller couldn't get himself to look away. The elder had his blue eyes locked on his son's own violet, extreme lust just in the gaze. His hand clean, Francis started taking Matt off the desk. He tilted the boy's head up and smiled.

"You want to make papa happy, _oui_?" the Canadian nodded. Francis's smile turned to a smirk as he sat in a chair behind his desk and unzipped his pants. He gestured for Matthew to come closer and took out his own manhood. The small blonde's eyes locked on it and he gasped softly.

"Papa's is big..." Francis nodded.

"Get on your knees, _mon enfant_." the boy did as he was told and looked up at his father, who looked back. "Now, I want you to put this in your mouth..." a blush spread furiously on the boy, but he nodded and grabbed the man's cock, nervously slipping it between his lips. Francis watched him, slipping a hand into his silky hair and gently urging him on. Matthew took his hand away and held the insides of Francis's thighs, looking up at him as he took the entire length in his mouth. The Frenchman bit his lip and pulled the boy's head back, pushing him back down again. Soon, he caught on and moved his head himself. Francis watched him silently, holding back his moans. He watched the boy's full pinkish lips slowly retract and push back and smiled. "You know... You look so much cuter with something in your mouth, _mon amour_." Matt blushed and Francis pulled him off, getting up and laying him back on the desk. He took the Canadian's pants off and looked at his son, brushing hair back from his face. "This will hurt, but papa will make it feel good, _oui_?" he nodded.

"_Oui_, Papa." with that, Francis grabbed lube from his desk (he's Francis, of course he has lube in his desk), poured some on his manhood, and plunged into Matthew. He cried out and arched his back, clawing the wood. "Papa, it hurts..." he groaned. Francis gave a small comforting smile to him, stroking his cock slightly at an attempt to distract him.

"I know, _ma très chère_, just relax..." after a few minutes of adjusting, Matthew nodded.

"I think I'm okay now, Papa..." Francis gave an experimental thrust. Matt shuddered and moaned. "Th-that spot, Papa... I-It felt really good..." the man smiled and leaned over him.

"That's called your prostate, _mon chère enfant_..." he started aiming his thrusts to that spot, the Canadian's moans getting louder and louder. Francis found himself unable to look away from the look of ecstasy that the younger had. It drove him forward faster, biting his lip and feeling his finish coming. It was too much for the young Canadian, though.

"Papa!" he cried out again, arching his back as spasms rolled through his body and he released for the second time. The Frenchman followed soon then rested over the boy, both breathing heavily.

"That was called an orgasm..." the elder mumbled. Matthew smiled.

"Papa, I've already learned all this in school..." he looked at his son incredulously.

"_Mathieu_..." he smiled. " Aren't you sneaky." Matt giggled and kissed him softly. This relationship carried on for awhile. Four months at the most. But then, Matthew started dressing like a girly slut. It attracted other boys.

Other boys. Oh, how Francis hated _other boys._

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh, I'm free from this. Now onto the next one :P<strong>

**Francis: Welcome to Candyland~ I'll split your ass in two ;) (said to a small child, of course)**

**slut!Canada: Welcome to Candyland! You'll wanna fuck me twice! (but you won't even get to once. He's raised his standards XD)**

**I could be a great crack writer. **

**Reviews please, my lovely lovely readers!**


	9. Request list Please verify!

**Hai guys!**

**I thought I'd give you a quick look at what's coming. So, here's a list of my requests so far. They are listed in the order they were submitted (unless you PMd me bout it) and in the order they will be written. This is also a way to make sure that I have semes and ukes in their correct position.**

**If you requested a pairing, please verify it now. Thank you.**

_Phomma-chan: ACE threesome_

_Lollibody: slut!CanadaxBad Friends Trio_

_i3slutcanada: RusCan (Russia seme?)_

_Omi-san: PruCan (Prussia seme?)_

_Canada-Matthew: UKxCanada (UK seme?)_

_Devin Aiden Teague: PruCan (Prussia seme?)_

_Bunneh-Chan: pirate!UKxyoung!slut!Canada_

_CookiekatNya: male!Belarusxslut!Canada_

_Carolyn-tama: SweCan_

_Chiabride: slut!CanadaxUK (Canada seme?)_

_FanSlewFantasy: SwedenxCanadaxFinland_

_APH-Indonesia: OCxslut!Canada_

**Despite what I type, all pairings from now on will be slut!Canada. If I have your Seme/Uke positions messed up, please correct me.**

**I hate when I'm not perfect :P**

**Much peace, love, unity, and respect,**

**~Luna**

**P.S. Ask slut!Canada has been edited again!**


	10. Thank You

**Hey guys. **

**I regret having to do this, but I'm on temporary hiatus now. **

**My laptop crashed a few days ago and I lost the password for my network security key, so until I find it, I won't be updating. **

**I will be working hard on the reqests, though, and maybe I'll have all of them done by the time I get back on.**

**If I'm not able to get back on this summer, then I thank you all very much. You guys are really awesome and I'm glad you chose to read my fics :)**

**Love,**

**Luna**


	11. ACE

**I'M ALIIIIIVE! (Song referance? Maybe...)**

**Anyway, ACE Threesome for Phomma-chan!**

**Thanks for all your kind words and stuff, guys ^.^ I almost lost the will to write after my computer attempted suicide again...**

**P.S. OMG I have 69 reviews XD**

**On to the sex!**

* * *

><p>I was shoved onto my hands and knees. Frowning, I looked over my shoulder at my brother.<p>

"You don't have to be so rough..." he smirked and leaned over me, his erection pressed against my entrance. I suppressed a shudder of anticipation.

"I thought you liked it rough, Mattie..." Alfred whispered huskily into my ear. I bit my lip and shut my eyes.

"Just fuck me already..." he chuckled and thrusted into me. Moaning, I let the front of my body slump to the bed, clenching the sheets in my fists tightly. This was far from my first time, but only the fifth time doing it with my brother. Al seemed to know what I liked just by looking at me, though he never could do it just right. Don't get me wrong, it was good, just not as good as it could have been, you know?

He immediately started with his usual pattern - hard and fast. Our dad was home, so we had to stay quiet and do things quickly. I swear, Al got horny at the worst possible times... He struck my prostate and I arched up, failing to keep in a high-pitched moan.

"D-Dude, keep it down..."

"I-I kn-nn-know, s-sorry..." even with my back to him, I knew he shook his head. His hands gripped my hips tightly as he started moving faster, hitting the spot repeatedly. I bit my lip and shoved my face into the mattress, trying to prevent all my sounds.

"Boys, did you-" my brother and I froze as the door opened, revealing our dad. The Englishman stared, looking utterly surprised with a heavy blush. "... Wh... What are you..." he didn't finish, and seemed like he was going to pass out at any second now. Alfred pulled out of me and started to put his boxers on. I sat up and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Don't. Gimme a few seconds." I mumbled. He hesitated, but nodded. I walked to our dad and smirked. "Hi, daddy..."

"M-Matthew..." I placed my fingertips on his chest and looked into his eyes, which were stubbornly trying to avoid me. Turning his head to me, I slid my hand down to his pants and smirked softer.

"Dad, do you want to play with us?" I whispered, stroking his cheek softly. When he didn't answer, I got on my knees and started undoing his pants. He looked down at me, confussion and horror in his eyes.

"Wh-What ar- oh, bloody hell..." I pulled his cock out of his boxers and started jerking it, kissing the tip lightly. I slipped all of him into my mouth and closed my eyes, slipping down on him. He moaned and I heard Al let out a sort of groan behind us. Smirking, I pulled off him and looked up, a small line of saliva still connecting us.

"We're neglecting brother, daddy..." his dark blush returned and I smiled, standing and pulling him the bed. I looked at Al. "Go back to how we were." he nodded and I got on my knees again, pulling our father to the edge of the bed and taking him into my mouth again. My brother shoved into me again, making me moan. The Englishman moaned also and gripped my hair. I looked up at him and smirked, seeing my seduction had worked perfectly. Now he was enjoying himself freely. I closed my eyes and started sucking roughly, swirling my expert tongue around him as well as dragging my teeth every few seconds. I dully registered that Al was back to going hard and fast, and kept striking my prostate. Groaning, I pulled off my father, using my hand as replacement, and leaned back against my brother, pulling his lips to mine. Our tongues slid against each other immediately as we kissed furiously, teeth clashing a few times.

It was then that I realized this felt... Really good. Better than all the other times.

I pulled away and Alfred went to my neck, biting it harshly and making me cry out. He chuckled against my skin, sending a shiver down my spine. There was a small growl and I was pulled forward, another tongue slipping into my mouth as a hand gripped my hair tightly. I let out another cry and pulled back slightly, now panting. My eyes opened slightly to see my dad's bright green eyes. We stared at each other for a second before I mentally shook my head clear and went back down to suck him again. He instantly took control of my head, sliding me back and forth on his cock. Al's hand slipped from my hip to jerk me off, making me moan loudly and swallow around the Englishman. In turn, he let out a choked-sounding noise and shoved me all the way down. Al let out a short, low laugh and thrusted harder. I moaned again and clenched the bedesheets, and my eyes, tightly.

Everything was starting to feel euphoric now.

I wouldn't be able to last long like this. I could tell my partners weren't going to be able to either. Individual pleasures were starting to get hard to distinguish. All I knew was that I was in heaven and I never wanted it to end.

"Fuck, Mattie, you keep getting tighter..." Alfred moaned out softly. It barely registered in my mind.

The end was _so close_...

Suddenly, I froze and pulled back from my father, keeping my mouth open in a silent scream as I spasmed, releasing onto the bed. At the same time, I felt drops land on my back as my torso collapsed on the bed. My brother shoved deep into me and let out a groan, realeasing inside of me. He pulled out and sat on the bed, our dad joining him. I let myself fall onto the bed completely and looked at my family members.

"... Dad...?" he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Yes, Matthew?"

"You need to join us more often..."

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at threesomes . <strong>

**I have a serious question, by the way! Okay, so you release your bowels when you die, right? So, if you're a guy and you're hard when you die, do you ejaculate or does the semen just like stay in your body?**

**Hey! I turned fourteen nine days ago! Yaoi decoracted super cookies for all!**

**Peace out!**

**~Luna**


	12. BFTxCanada Oo

**Heyy... My sister had her birthday on the eighth, and it got over at like... Seven in the evening today. Or yesterday. I have no fishing clue what time it is XD *passes out***

**I'm sunburned D:**

**Anywayy, a slut!Canada and BFT (bad friends trio) foursome for Lollibody! Aaand Spain and France might be OOC. I haven't seen very many Spain Hetalias and I just genrally had problems writing France in this... *is shot***

**Enjoy~ (Omg Imma dieee...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Life lesson 253: Never leave your bedroom door unlocked when your roommates are home.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a normal Saturday afternoon with my sexy best friend (with benefits), Matthew Williams, or Canada as everyone knew him. He recently became very popular do to his new attitude and way of dress. We dated for a little bit when he first started acting like this, but he said he wanted to be known and he couldn't do that with a dead country. I know, way unlike my precious birdie I once knew, but this just isn't him anymore.<p>

"Gil... You're ignoring me..." the blonde Canadian whined, squirming under me. I smirked down at him.

"Sorry, Mattie. Just thinking of the old days." he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just hurry up..." I leaned down to his ear.

"Tell me what you want..." Matthew laughed softly and rubbed my chest gently as he replied.

"Mr. Beildschmidt, I want your big five meters inside of me..." copying his laugh, I sat back and pulled his hips to rest on my lap.

"Well, since you asked nicely... Though, I do like it when you talk dirty." he shook his head slightly, an amused smile gracing his lips. Already prepared, I pushed into the small blonde. Canada tossed his head back and moaned, gripping the bed sheets next to his head.

"God, Gilbert, fuck me hard..." he whispered, looking back at me with lust filled eyes. I smirked as best as I could and nodded. I'm pretty sure I would need five hands to count everyone Mattie's been with, but he was still as tight as a virgin. I set a hard rythem, thrusting mercilessly as he let out high-pitched shouts and moans. Wrapped up in our activity, neither of us heard the door slowly open. Until an energetic Spanish brunette and a horny French blonde jumped onto the bed anyway.

"Ohh, wow, you're really good at that Gil!" Antonio said, looking at Matthew with sparkling eyes. I growled and pushed him away.

"Hm, hardly... My people could do it better~" Francis said, watching the Canadian as well. I looked at him with a piercing glare.

"Prove it." he glanced at me.

"Really?" Canada smirked, replying for me.

"Yeah, nut up or shut up." France smiled at him.

"Aren't you a precious fuck buddy~" Matthew pulled off me and turned onto his hands and knees, his ass to me. Francis took control of his mouth, undoing his belt and pulling down his pants. "This our fifth time, _non_?" he asked the smaller blonde. He shrugged.

"I lost count..." growling again, I roughly shoved into my best friend, making him yelp. Antonio got on the bed again, pouting.

"I want to play!" sighing, I kept thrusting.

"Tonio... Do you think you can handle it?" he scowled.

"Shut up! C'mon, _compartir_,_ hijo de puta_!" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but go behind Francis." he smiled and nodded, slipping his pants off before going where I told him. Francis looked over his shoulder and smiled at the Spaniard.

"Do it well, _oui_?" Antonio nodded again before starting to prepare him. I shook my head slightly and grabbed Canada's hips, pulling him back roughly. He closed his eyes and moaned around France. In turn, the Frenchman groaned and, from what I could tell by Antonio's small chuckle, pulsed around Spain's fingers. I shook my head clear. I had my own sex to think about. Going back to our usual rythem, I closed my eyes and focused on the small sounds I could hear from Canada as well as the feel of his slightly sweaty skin beneath my hands. I bit my lip and dug my nails into his hips, clenching my eyes.

"God, Mattie..." I felt him move and opened my eyes as he pressed his back against my chest and Francis got closer. Matthew turned his head and pulled his lips to mine in a sloppy kiss, teeth, gums, and tongues clashing. I moaned into the feeling and sped up my thrusts slightly, relishing in the small squeek that was released from my former birdie. Soon, he pulled back and we both looked between him and France to see he held his and Canada's cock in one hand, jerking them quickly. Precum was making them both shine as it dribbled over Francis's hand, both of the men making small sounds with Antonio and I pleasing them. Suddenly, Matthew grabbed the back of his head and pulled him forward, kissing him fiercely. They both made a moan/whimper like sound, clearly fighting for dominance. Antonio and I looked at each other and smiled. We both sped up and our partners broke apart with a gasp and a moan. They leaned in again and touched their foreheads while Canada tried coaxing France's tongue out of his mouth. The Frenchman let the wet appendage slip out and they fought outside of their mouths. Spain and I grinned again. I felt Matt tense under me and he pulled away, shuddering. His seed shot onto Francis's stomach and his muscles clamped down on me, making me moan and release inside of him. I heard the same thing happen to The other two as Mattie and I laid down, me pulling out of him. They laid next to us.

"How do you feel about sharing now, _amigo_?"

* * *

><p><strong>What Antonio said earlier: share, you son of a bitch!<strong>

**She's wearin' tight jeans.. I'm bout to get a ring.. Will you just marry me? I'm like ecstasy..**

**I proposed to my Kitty XD It's set for six years in the future. Just gotta make it through high school.**

**Random thing: For my readers :D (it's not all that great, but it's good?) /watch?v=DyIC_wRHYpw&feature=channel_video_title (YouTube of course)**

**~Luna :) (P.S. I totally have Vanity Insanity right now :P I won't be sleeping tonight... Er, today?) (P.P.S. Ask slut!Canada was edited!)**


	13. RusCan 2

**PREASE DON'T SHAKE THE BABY! (Babysitting Mama is funnn :L)**

**Soo... What is this... This is... My own request. But I did mix it in with i3slutcanada's request for RusCan. Russia might be OOC, but only cuz I'm lazy and don't wanna think of a whole 'nother idea for a RusCan... I'm tired of thinking DX**

**It's hard being a diamond in a rhinestone world...**

**Song Fic! Based off Tonight I'm Fucking You by Enrique Iglesias. (I think that's how you spell his name O.o)**

**GO! (lawlz, I wanna try that game someday...)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>I Know You Want Me<span>**

* * *

><p>I could see a tall man with bleach blonde hair across the bar. He was giving me a lustful look while he drank straight vodka from the bottle and held a long pink scarf around his neck.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>I Made It Obvious That I Want You Too<span>**

* * *

><p>I straightend my tight black shirt that said 'lollipops aren't the only things I suck' (AN: fucking yes :D) and pulled my shorts just a little lower on my hips before smirking at him and slowly walking over.

* * *

><p><strong><span>So Put It On Me<span>**

**Let's Remove The Space Between Me And You**

* * *

><p>He smiled at me as I got closer. A slightly childish smile. He left the bottle and closed the distance between us.<p>

"You would like to dance with me, da?" a Russian! I've never been with a Russian before! I nodded and he took my hand, pulling us out onto the pulsating dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Now Rock Your Body<span>**

_**Ohh**_

**Damn, I Like The Way That You Move**

* * *

><p>He was actually a good dancer. I was always waiting for him to trip on his scarf, but he seemed to know where it was at all times. I know this is such a weird word to use on a big guy like him, but he actually looked... <em>Graceful<em>. The Russian pulled me against his body and we danced together with the same intricate gracefulness he had been using earlier. It seemed to envelope both of us, making us move as one person. I know, this sounds really lame for me, but it's all true. The way we were dancing always brought our hips together in a slow grind. I could tell he was getting turned on as much as I was. I pulled him back to the bar after awhile and ordered another beer while he ordered a whole other bottle of vodka.

* * *

><p><strong><span>So Give It To Me<span>**

_**Oh Ohhh**_

* * *

><p>"<strong><span>I Already Know What You Wanna Do.<span>**" I told the Russian. He smiled in that childish way.

"Da? What would that be?" I sighed and turned towards him.

"**Here's The Situation, ****Been To Every Nation, ****Nobody's Ever Made Me Feel The Way That You Do. ****You Know My Motivation ****Given My Repuation...**" his smile grew.

"So you do know. What are you going to do about it?" I smiled back and move closer, using his scarf to pull him down.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please Excuse Me<span>**

**I Don't Mean To Be Rude**

**But**

* * *

><p>"<strong><span>Tonight I'm Fucking You.<span>**" I whispered into his ear. He smirked.

"Then let's get out of here."

~Timeskip to a hotel room~

"**You're So Damn Pretty...**" the Russian mumbled into my neck as he bit into it. I opened my mouth in a small scream and exposed the skin to him. "**If I Had A Type, Then Baby It Would Be You.**" I started taking off his scarf and he helped, gently putting it in a chair off to the side. He lost his shirt next and I lost mine, kicking off my shoes and socks as well. I started undoing his pants and he started chuckling lightly. "**I Know You're Ready.**"

* * *

><p><strong><span>If I Never Lied Then Baby You'd Be The Truth<span>**

**Here's The Situation**

**Been To Every Nation**

**Nobody's Ever Made Me Feel The Way That You Do**

**You Know My Motivation**

**Given My Reputation**

**Please Excuse Me**

**I Don't Mean To Be Rude!**

**But Tonight I'm Fucking You! _Ohh _You Know.. (x4)**

**LUDA**

* * *

><p>"<strong><span>Tonight I'm... Gonna Do... Everything That I Want With You.<span>**" the bleach blonde said as he thrusted into me repeatedly. I was already half gone by that point. He was really big. It's been a long time since I've had someone this big. "**Everything That You Need, Everything That You Want...**"

* * *

><p><strong><span>I Wanna Honey<span>**

**Wanna Stunt With You**

**From The Window**

* * *

><p>He had me pressed against the window, making the entire back of my body warm while cooling the front. It turned me on even more, making me cry out more and beg him to go faster.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>To The Wall<span>**

* * *

><p>Now against the wall, my legs around his waist tightly as I bit his shoulder, trying to hold back a scream.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gotta Give You<span>**

**My All**

**Winter Or The Summer Time**

**When I Get You On The Springs**

**Gonna Make You Fall!**

* * *

><p>I kind of felt like I wanted to keep doing this with him. He was turning me on so much and making me feel everything he did. He pulled back from my completely ravaged neck and looked into my eyes as he continued to thrust hard.<p>

"You've got an amazing body..." the Russian mumbled, running one hand down the curve of my side. I turned my head to the side, letting go of a shuddering breath.

* * *

><p><strong><span>You Got That Body<span>**

**That Make Me Wanna Get Up On The Floor Just To See You Dance**

**And I Love The Way You Shake That Ass**

**Turn Around And Let Me See Them Pants**

**You Stuck With Me**

**I'm Stuck With You**

**Let's Find Something To Do!**

**Please Excuse Me I Don't Mean To Be Rude!**

**But Tonight I'm Fucking You... (x Some Number :/)**

**Yeah, Tonight I'm Fucking You... (x Some Other Number)**

* * *

><p>Now on my hands and knees, he was merciless, pounding into me as hard as he could, going deeper then I've ever felt. I couldn't take it anymore. Tensing, I shuddered and collapsed onto the bed, breathing deeply. The Russian followed soon, releasing into me and pulling out before falling to side.<p>

"By the way..." he started. "My name is Ivan." I was silent for a few seconds then laughed softly.

"Nice to meet you, Ivan. I'm Matthew."

* * *

><p><strong>:D Ish good?<strong>

**I'm so glad to be back to normal sex, hahaha. I need to research some new positions, though.**

**Random thing: *flails* OMG I got my learners permit and tied a knot in a cherry stem in front of Kitty! YES!**

**One Love, One Heart,**

**~Luna**


	14. PruCan 2

**I think I'll attempt a request. PruCan for Omi-san!**

**This may suck. I'm not really in the smut mood, so it's got a very small not-really-first-time description. More dramatic. Omi-san, you totally have the right to shoot me.**

* * *

><p>It was like something out of a psychological manga. I was invisible. No one knew me, everyone always mistook me for my popular brother, Alfred.<p>

"Hey, Al!"

"N-No, I'm his brother..."

"Really? I didn't even know he had a brother!"

It got so bad, my parents even forgot who I was. When I was hurt in a hockey game, I had to go to the hospital.

"I don't know why you called us. We only have one son." a British man said, looking thoroughly grumpy as always.

"_Oui_, and Alfred only plays football." I could only watch from my hospital bed, completely shocked. So, when I got out, I ran off to another town. I met a guy that could actually see me named Gilbert.

"Hey."

"..."

"Hey, you!"

"..."

"The blonde with the curl!"

"You can see me?"

"Duh, I'm not blind." we started dating not long after. Then I got an idea to get more attention.

"Gil... We should break up."

"What? Why?"

"I just want to be noticed a little more and you only have two friends and all three of you are constantly ignored like I am." of course, he had gotten angry. We broke up and I had started my plan, dressing in tight shirts and short-shorts. I had slept with tons of people, boys and girls alike, but boys were deffinately out numbering the girls. No matter who I was with though, I could never be fully sattisfied. I had some really good sex, but it was always missing just one little thing. After awhile, I went back to the town it had all started in. I just got here today, actually. Currently, I'm walking around and refamiliarizing myself with everything. Everything is pretty much the way it used to be. It's a small town, mostly houses. The businesses are all on the outside of town. In the town, though, there's a grocery store, a court house, and a very small clothing and office supply store. The houses are all nice, though. Each one has a tree or two on the lot and when you're going down the main road, there's a whole orchard that covers th road. It's hard to believe I used to live in such a nice place like this. Lately, I've been going from fast-paced city to fast-paced city, hardly resting. I never like to stay in one place for too long. I look around the town square again and sigh softly, feeling self conscious.

"I should have gotten some new clothes before I came here..." I say softly, examining my outfit. A tight button-up white shirt and short-shorts with boots. No one dresses like this here. If it's still how I left it, everyone is conservative. Looking at the clothes store, I smile softly. It's open and I do see a nice red sweatshirt. I pull out my wallet and check my situation. I can afford some clothes and a meal for tonight, but that seems like it's all it can cover... My smile more troubled now, I walk into the store. An old man looks up from behind the cash register when I come in, but just smiles. I send him a small nod and go to get the sweatshirt I saw. Before I can get there, someone carrying a box knocks into my side and sends me to the floor.

"Oh, sorry, even the awesome me can't see through things." the man drops the box and looks at me with an apologetic smile, but it fades immediately. "... Birdie?" I smile shyly at him, helping myself up.

"Hi, Gil." he looks me up and down.

"Wow. What the hell did you get into?" I look off to the side.

"... A life. One where people can see me." I say softly. The albino watches me for a second, then sighs and shakes his head.

"Well, since you're here, how can the awesome me help you?" I look back at him.

"Help?"

"Yeah. I work here, sadly. West made me get a job." West is Gil's brother. His real name is Ludwig, but he always calls him West. Sometimes Ludwig calls him East, but not very often.

"Oh, I see... Well, I was just going to grab that sweatshirt and a pair of jeans." I say, gesturing to the red sweatshirt. He nods.

"You still a size six?" my eyes widen slightly.

"You remembered my size?" he froze, then looked away, blushing slightly.

"It's not that hard to remember..." I laugh softly.

"Well, no, I'm not. I'm a size three now. I can't believe I ever was a size six..." Gilbert nods.

"I'll go get the jeans. You can get the sweatshirt and meet me at the cash register." I nod and we go our seperate ways. I get the sweatshirt and stop for a second, noticing something. On the back of the sweatshirt, there's a tag that says 'do not sell'. I frown and examine the hoodie more, seeing the sleeves are actually frayed slightly and it looks rather worn out. Almost exactly like the one I left behind oh-so-long ago. Suddenly curious, I turn the sleeves inside out and frown deeper. The inside of the left sleeve has a faded drawing of a maple leaf on it. I fix it and take it to the cash register where only Gilbert is now. I put it down on the counter.

"Is this mine?" I ask plainly. He looks at the sweatshirt, then at me.

"Impossible. We get all our clothes from suppliers." I nod and turn away, leaning against the counter. I hear typing and the machine beeps. "That'l be fifty-seven dollars, please." I turn back to him quickly.

"What?" he sighs.

"Well, we live in a really far-out area... The big companies charge us more for supplies..." nodding, I took out my wallet, fingers shaking slightly as I take out all the money I have. He puts it in the register and gives me back a dollar and two quarters.

"Putain..." I whisper to myself, taking the clothes into my hands.

"What was that?" Gilbert asks.

"I said thank you..." I lie, turning to the door.

"No problem." I walk out and sigh miserably.

"God, why are you doing this to me...?" I mumble as I readjust the clothes on my arm and start walking in a random direction.

"Wait, Matthew!" I stop and look behind me, seeing Gil rush out of the store to me. "Are you staying anywhere yet?" I hesitate. I'm not and I can't now, but I can't be a burden for him.

"Uhm... Yeah." he examines me and smirks.

"C'mon. I'll take you to your hotel." he takes my arm and pulls me into a different direction. I frown.

"Gil, I-"

"I know you aren't really staying anywhere. I'm taking you to my place."

"No, Gil, I don't want-"

"Nonsense, of course you do. Who doesn't want to stay with the awesome me?" I finally yank my arm away from him and shake my head as he looks at me.

"I don't want to be a burden." he watches me for a second, seriously.

"... You were right. The sweatshirt's yours. Before I even started working at the store, I had Fritz put it in the window so that if you ever came back, you'd see it and know I was still here." he smiles softly as my eyes widen. "You won't be a burden, Matthew..."

So I let him take me home.

We started dating again.

A half year into our relationship, I let him go all the way.

It was better then anyone I've ever had sex with before. It was more passionate, slow, like we had all the time in the world. Totally mind blowing.

I guess that's the difference between having sex and making love...

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, I suck.<strong>

**But, you know, they say chocolate fills the want or need of sex...**

***gives a chocolate bar to laptop* ... It doesn't want it...**


	15. UKxslut Canada

**Alrighty, what's we got here...**

**We gots a fresh shipment of UK and slut!Canada for Canada-Matthew!**

**... That's odd :P Nah, I like your name. **

**They live in America, by the way. Cuz I have no idea about the status of other nation's armies. And this is back before Osama was taken down. It all just makes more sense that way!**

* * *

><p>I was always the good child. I never broke a window, said curse words, or did anything rude. I was always careful of Arthur's mood. Then he and Francis got a divorce and Francis took me, but I was still careful because I knew the divorce had really hurt Francis. I got to see Arthur every weekend and each time he looked more tired while Alfred seemed to be acting worse. I pittied him, but I was afraid to say anything comforting. Then Alfred told Arthur he wanted to join the army. That resulted in a big fight. Everyone knew Arthur's greatest fear was losing someone in his family because they got shot in Iraq. Alfred let him win, but ran off when he was eighteen. He came back four years later wearing a military uniform and having more respect for everyone. All Arthur did was yell. Francis said it would be wise if I didn't go over while Alfred was home. So I didn't see Arthur for a while. By now, I was sixteen and going through an identity crisis. Everyone was too busy with their own lives to notice me, so I started dressing in tight shirts and short-shorts, trying to gain the attention I didn't get at home from the boys in my class. I got it. More then I may have wanted, but I did. I was known as a slut now, but I didn't care. It got me what I wanted. Alfred was called out again, so I started going to Arthur's again. He didn't notice, too busy worrying about Alfred.<p>

I got sick of it.

I skipped school and went to Arthur's house instead, sitting in his study and waiting for him to get home. He came home at seven. He was talking on his cellphone when he got into his study.

"Bloody hell, Francis, I can't even trust you with a child..."

"I'm not a child." I said bitterly, watching him from his desk chair. He jumped and sighed.

"He's here. I'll find out what's wrong and take him home. Yeah. Okay, goodbye." he shut his phone and slipped it into his pocket. Arthur looked around. "Why are you sitting in the dark like this?" he flipped on a lamp that was sitting on an end table close to him. I ignored him, watching his movements.

"Tell me, daddy dearest, have you even looked at me lately? Fuck, at all since your divorce?" he sighed again, holding his head.

"Of course I have, son..." I turned the chair away from him.

"Oh, really? What color are my eyes then?" I asked, bitterness still coating every word.

"Blue." Arthur replied. I heard him sit in another chair.

"That's Alfred. Where's my curl?"

"It's a cowlick and it's in the front. Right over your right eye." my jaw clenched.

"That's. Alfred. What shape are my glasses?"

"Rectangle." I turned to face him and stood, slamming my hands onto the desk.

"Alfred! Alfred, Alfred, Alfred! You haven't noticed me at all!" I leaned towards him over the desk. "Do you even remember my fucking name?"

"That's rediculous, of course I do, Matt." he stood. "Now, I really don't have time for your games." Arthur turned to the door and started walking.

"Look at me." I said, moving from behind the desk.

"Francis is worried." he opened the door and stood in the hall, looking down it.

"Look. At. Me." louder, walking to him slowly. He sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing them.

"Come on." I stood in the door, light covering me.

"Look at me, dammit!" he looked at me and his eyes widened slightly.

"... Matthew... When did you get so big...?" we were almost the same height now. It was now that I realized this was a bad idea. The shocked look in his eyes sent pain through me. I really wasn't being noticed.

"I've been this tall since I was fourteen." I said, my voice wavering. He took a hold of my shoulders and examined me.

"You have a really big curl... And your eyes... They're purple..."

"Y-Yeah..." I nodded weakly. Athur's eyes went further down and he started frowning.

"You're dressed like a whore." I pushed him back, not liking how I was feeling with him so close.

"Well, you and Francis never really pay attention to me, so I... I've been letting boys have sex with me..." I whispered, not looking at him. He was silent for a second, then grabbed my arm roughly, yanking me down the hallway. Flashes of pain made me wince with every step he took. "A-Arthur, I-"

"Shut up." I fell silent from the anger and surprising pain in his voice. Arthur took me to a door I recognized as his room and opened it, throwing me in and walking in himself while pulling out his phone. He watched me on the bed - where I had landed - while calling someone and loosening his tie. "Hello, Francis. Matthew will be staying with me tonight. Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets to school well rested and not a single hair on his head harmed." he hung up as soon as he finished and tossed his phone away. He was still watching me as he unbottoned his shirt. I started blushing.

"A-Arthur, I re-" he got on the bed, his shirt hanging open, and crawled towards me.

"I believe I told you to shut up." he said lowly. Again, I fell silent, watching him, wondering what will happen. I flinched away as he raised his hand, but it rested against my cheek gently, pulling me forward. I closed my eyes tightly then felt something soft press against my lips. Opening my eyes, I saw it was Arthur's lips. I kissed him back and our mouthes opened, tongues meeting. Something slipped against my tongue, but I didn't register it.

The last thing I remember is my dad taking off my shorts.

~ BAKABAKABAKABAKA ~

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, I love drunk!Iggy... And no, nothing's supposed to be past the bakas.<strong>

**Alright, so, here's the shizzle. IT'S TOO DAMN HOT FOR SMUT! Until I get a really good idea. Then it'll just take forever to update.**

**And I'll finish the requests I have now and not take any more because Omi-san's request inspired a PruCan story in my brain.**

**So, yeah, 10 more! (BTW: For all the slut!Canada lovers XDD: /watch?v=ZsB2wo6V_ic&feature=related)**

**~Luna**


	16. I'M SO SORRY! TT

Hey guys!

Uhmm... So, I suck. I got myself into some trouble and I might not be able to have my laptop for the rest of the summer.

Don't lose hope quite yet, my mom's giving me mixed signals, but if I don't post by August 17, give up. That's when school starts and I always go on hiatus during the school year...

Uhm... Well, yeah, I'm super sorry, I was stupid and it's all my fault and now my lovely readers have to be punished...

Thank you all so much, though. You were great motivators and I was so lucky to get you guys as fans.

And thank you to Carolyn-tama who is totally the one who uploaded this.

I am so so sorry...

Luna


	17. PruCan 3

**Hey guys. Turns out high school is pretty easy and I have no homework on weekends, so I'll try to update then. Get to my PruCan story faster.**

**This is really short, but it's a PruCan request by Devin Aiden Teague, so try to enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The room was filled with an angry silence. A couple sat on a couch while a therapist sat in a chair, watching them. A blonde man dressed rather scantily crossed his arms and legs, keeping quiet as his albino counterpart leaned back with his arms crossed.<p>

"... I don't-" the albino started before the blonde cut him off angrily.

"Of course you don't! You don't anything!" the therapist let out an exasperated sigh.

"Mr. Williams, please let Mr. Beilschmidt talk." said blonde 'hmphed' and glared at the wall. The albino shook his head.

"As I was saying... I don't get why we're even here. I treat Mattie like a fucking princess."

"Mr. Beilschmidt, that kind of language gets us no where. And we've discussed this before. You give Mr. Williams whatever he'd like, but you don't spend time alone with him."

"It's not my fault I'm so fu-... I'm so busy." the albino replied, cutting himself off with a glare from the therapist.

"Busy! Right! Becuase you were so busy on Friday when I saw you out with Elizaveta!"

"She was asking me about remodeling her bedroom!"

"Oh, that's what they call it now? Thank you for finally admitting it, Gilbert, now I know where I stand!"

"Will you just shut up?"

"Mr. Beilschmidt!" Matthew fell silent at his fiance's comment and looked at the ground. the therapist glared at Gilbert. "Mr. Williams, I believe Mr. Beilschmidt and I need a moment alone. Please wait outside." the blonde stood quickly.

"You can keep the jackass!" he hurried out, slamming the door. The room was quiet again and the therapist took off her glasses, squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, don't you see how much he loves you?"

"I love him too..."

"Then why don't you ever want to be with him?" the albino sighs and stares at the glass coffeetable.

"... We've never had sex and... I... I'm not as big as I say I am..." the therapist is in a stunned silence.

'Could this be a break through? Go, Delores, go!'

"You're afraid he'll be unsatisfied?" the albino nods then glares at her.

"If you tell anyone I'm scared of something... Let's just say I'm not above hurting women." the therapist smiled.

"Don't worry, what is said in here never leaves this room." she leaned back and examined her month's worth of notes before ripping them up and tossing them into a nearby bin. "But we must let Mr. Williams in on this so your marriage goes well." She got up and went to bring Matthew back in. Gilbert looked away as did Matthew, both in a slight depression. The therapist sat back down and smiled at them. "Mr. Beilschmidt, why don't we tell Mr. Williams what we've discovered?" Gilbert nodded and sighed, looking at Matthew.

"Mattie... Mattie, I love you a lot, really..." the blonde hesitantly looked at his fiance.

"I love you too, Gil..."

"I... I'm nervous about having sex, Mattie. I'm not as big as I said, I'm... I'm scared of your opinion..." the blonde was quiet. Then he slapped the back of his fiance's head and stood, placing his hands on his hips angrily.

"You think I care about size?" he exclaimed. The albino rubbed the back of his head, looking up at the blonde.

"W-Well, you've been with Ivan and Ramon (A/N: Is that Cuba's human name? Cuz it's all I could find.)..." Matthew sighed and facepalmed.

"Gilbert, size doesn't matter. I love you for who you are, not how big it is..." the therapist smiled and looked at Gilbert.

"See, Mr. Beilschmidt? Don't you feel silly now?" Gilbert didn't answer and stood, hugging Matthew tightly. He pulled back, smiling and holding his hands.

"Let's go home, Mattie..." the blonde smirked and leaned close.

"Okay.."

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah... That's that.<strong>

**I got my laptop back around two weeks ago. Wasn't a very long punishment.**

**I broke up with my girlfriend after 7 months. She cheated on me...**

**Gah, life. Anyway, yeah, good to be back.**

**~Luna**


	18. Pirate UKxyoung slut Canada

**Agh. Hi guys. So much time has passed... Anyway...**  
><strong>It's currently five AM... I told my boyfriend (guys, I have a boyfriend now :D) I was going to bed an hour and a half ago... <strong>

**No time like 5 AM to write smut. This right hur is for Bunneh-Chan. Pirate!UKxyoung!slut!Canada.**  
><strong>... I'm fuckin tired.<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur walked below deck, down to a hall that was off limits to the rest of the crew. He disappeared into a door and shut it behind him, sliding a lock into place and glaring down at a small blonde boy on the floor.<p>

His name was Matthew. A Canadian the crew had picked up on their last village plunder. He was a great choice, captain Kirkland soon discovered, because instead of begging to be set free, he begged to be fucked. The boy was not more than thirteen or fourteen years old, at least, yet he was very slutty.

"Oi, lazy, get up." chains rattled and the boy sat up, looking up at his master with a chain around his neck and his ankles and wrists shackled.

"How may I please master today..?" the boy whispered.

Captain Kirkland picked up the chain that was around his neck and lead Matthew to a chair before sitting in it and undoing his pants.

"You know what I want."

"Y-Yes master..." Matthew hesitated slightly before taking the captain's cock out and licking up it slowly.

Arthur always got rough with blow jobs and the Canadian's throat was still sore from last time. Regardless, he took it into his mouth and bobbed his head quickly, like Arthur enjoyed it. The captain moaned and gripped the boy's hair, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Fuck... Use more tongue..." the teen teased the head with his tongue everytime he came up, sucking a little extra on the head.

Earning a louder moan, Matthew moved faster. Captain Kirkland gripped his new slave's hair tightly and shoved his head down roughly. The boy moaned and relaxed his throat quickly as Arthur began moving him faster. Moaning more, Matthew dragged his teeth along the heated skin lightly. The captain arched back and moaned louder, shoving the boy down hard before pulling him off.

"G-Get up here..." the boy nodded quickly and slid his thin shorts off quickly before straddling the captain's lap, back to him.

Arthur gripped the boy's sides tightly and pulled him down on his throbbing erection roughly. Matthew arched and moaned loudly, shuddering. Not wasting any time on waiting for the boy to adjust, Arthur held his hips and moved him quickly, the boy crying out and screaming slightly in pained pleasure.

"M-Master, ahh!" chuckling, Arthur leaned back and pulled his captive down harder.

"T-Take it!" the pair often fucked quickly. The reason behind this, of course, was because Arthur was a good captain and good captains were always busy.

Matthew arched more and opened his mouth in a silent scream.

"O-Oh master, j-just like that!" Arthur smirked, noticing he found the boy's prostate and hitting it harder each time. The boy writhed in his lap, stroking himself quickly with the chains clicking roughly. Arthur continued moving him, biting his shoulder roughly and digging his nails into the boy's hips. "Ahhhnnn Master!" Arthur chuckled again. But, his amusement quickly faded as he felt his partner tense. Growling, he moved the boy's hands off himself, gripping the base of his member tightly. The boy whimpered.

"You know the rules. You beg to cum."

"Y-Yes master!" Arthur continued, fucking the boy for all he was worth and making him writhe more. "A-Ah, master, please! I-I can't take it, p-please let m-me cum!" Srthur tensed slightly and ignored his captive, moving him faster and moaning to himself.

"F-Fuck a little m-more..." Matthew moaned loudly and whimpered.

"P-Please master! Ahhhnn!" captain Kirkland moaned loudly and pulled the boy down hard on him, cumming into him and letting go of the boy's cock, letting him cum as well. Matthew moaned slightly and layed back on the captain's chest as he rubbed his sides gently.

"Mm... Thank you.. I'll be back tomorrow." Arthur pushed the boy off him and left the room silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaagh... Guuuyyyssss... I'm gonna be fifteen next month... I'm so ooooolllldddd... uuuuughhhh...<strong>

**I'm happy to be back though Sorry I'm so friggin' tired, though D:**

**I'll catch you guys... On the Flipside... Lol... I was in a play called the Flipside...**

**... TITS OR GTFO.  
>~Luna<strong>


	19. maleBelarusxslutCanada

**Guuyyysss... I'm getting so old...** **I'll be turning 15 in nineteen days. Guys. Guys, I don't wanna grow up :( Next year I'll have to get a job . Aghhhh.**

**Anyway.. I had a hell of a time writing this. It's just so.. Out of place and odd, that I just.. My mind was full of fuck when I wrote this.**

**So, without further ado... male!Belarusxslut!Canada for CookiekatNya.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for Matthew. At least, it had been. He had gone through his morning routine, forcing his latest one-night-stand out of his house, bringing in the paper, making breakfast, and then meeting up with some friends to go shopping.<p>

Yet, after a night on the town with his girl friends, he found himself being chased by a tall knife-wielding man that he knew through many many bad stories on late nights with Russia. The Canadian screamed in terror as he hit the front door to his house and realized his keys were at the bottom of one of his bags. A knife slammed into the frame of his front door and he flinched, turning to face the man shakily.

"B-B-Belarus... Heyyy..." Mattie stuttered, looking at him with a very nervous smile. The Belarusian kept a angry blank face on.

"You fucked my brother." he said very plainly. Matthew shivered and shrunk back against the door.

"P-Please don't hurt me." Nikolai (A/N: Google says that's Belarus's male name, so roll with it) smiled mischievously.

"Oh, I won't hurt you." Canada looked at him, shocked. "Not out in public. Unlock your house." he pulled the knife out of the frame and stepped back as Canada quickly retrieved his keys and allowed the man into his house, hearing him lock the door as soon as Matthew got in.

Mattie swallowed nervously, watching him.

"N-Nikolai.. I-I.. W-We were d-drunk.."

"That doesn't matter." the Canadian was shoved against the wall roughly, whimpering slightly. "Since you defiled my big brother, I get to defile you."

Oh.

... Matthew could get used to this pretty quickly.

"Of course, Nikolai, it's only fair..." he chuckled and Belarus dropped him.

"Take me to your bedroom." Canada nodded and took his hand, leading the tall man back to his room quickly. Once in, Nikolai locked the door to that room as well.

Matthew found it very hard to suppress the smirk and shiver of excitement. He heard the Belarusian undo his belt and remove his clothes as he did the same. Suddenly, he was shoved onto his bed and Nikolai was on top of him. He turned onto his back and stared up at his soon to be partner.

"B-Be gentle.." he mumbled innocently, knowing Belarus would do the opposite.

Nikolai smirked.

"I'll consider it." yet, before the Belarusian had even finished that sentence, he had Canada's legs spread. Pinning his arms down above his head, Nikolai thrusted hard into Matthew.

Canada arched and pulled on his hands, moaning loudly. Chuckling, Belarus began thrusting rough and fast, moaning slightly to himself. Matthew made sure he didn't hold back, arching and struggling, moaning with each thrust.

"O-Oh Nikolai! Ahh!" the tall man bit his lip and thrusted harder, making Mattie moan louder, on the verge of screams, and tensing slightly more with each thrust.

Nikolai leaned his head back and moaned loudly, letting go of Matt's hand to hold his hips tightly and thrust harder into him, cumming deep. Matthew screamed out in pleasure and dug his nails into Nikolai as he came also.

Before Mattie had even come down from his orgasm, his partner was gone without a trace.

* * *

><p><strong>So I recently got into Homestuck. I've been on SimSimi for like the past half hour trying to get it to say something other than "Eridan" "omg faygo pies" "Honk" (In various forms) and "HeY tAvBrO :o)"<strong>

**Currently, if someone were able to stalk my history of yaoi, PBJ is my top search right now. I love Tavros and Gamzee :D  
><strong>

**So, it being 5, Imma go chat up Cleverbot for a couple minutes before trying to pass out.**

**Stay MiRaCuLoUs,**

**~Luna**


	20. SweCan

***Stares at you guys***

**... EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! I love you! I love you, I missed you so much, oh god, marry me!**

**I'm fucking BACK! AGH!**

**Also, I'm 15, about to be 16 in four days XD**

**Let's go!**

* * *

><p>Berwald loved his "wife". He loved him to no end. But with all the constant rejection... Well, he was suffering from a pretty hefty case of blue balls. He used to just sigh and take care of it himself... Until his friends told him. Told him about the new guy in town.<p>

The new guy that would fuck anyone for nothing at all. He didn't want to do it. He wanted to wait for his love to be ready, but.. It was so_hard. _So, that night, he went along on an outing with his friends and the new guy.

The man's name was Matthew, a Canadian he found out. Berwald thought it was quite an unfitting name for someone who looked like their place was along side the night walkers. Yet, he had no complaints when the man immediately slipped his arm through his, looking up into his light blue eyes with a mischievous smirk.

"Your friends told me you need some help with, ehm.. A personal problem." the smaller blonde giggled, glancing down at the Swede's pants. "Is that right?"

Before he had the chance to answer, Berwald's companion Mikkel (A/N: One of Denmark's proposed human names, as Google tells me.) interjected.

"Berwald here can't speak correctly. It'll be a wonder if you understand him, if he does speak. He normally keeps quiet around new people, especially when his little crush isn't around." the Swede became flustered, frowning.

"I d-d'nt h've a cr'sh 'n h'm!" he said quickly. Matthew just looked at him, confused.

"Oh maple.. Well, we don't have any need for talking anyway." he giggled again. Mikkel smirked.

"You can just take him. Lukas and I will just carry on with our night." again, before Berwald could interrupt, his two friends ran off, Mikkel laughing.

Matthew smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I won't bite. Unless, of course, you're into that." with another giggle and a wink, the Canadian led Berwald back to his place.

**~Turmskurp~**

Now, Berwald wasn't a virgin. But he wasn't exactly experienced either. So, when Matthew began hurriedly removing his clothes, making soft sounds every time their skin brushed, he couldn't help but feel absolutely confused and embarrassed. This boy had to at least only be eighteen or nineteen, yet he knew way more than the twenty-seven year old Swede. Matthew was feeling slightly the same.

He wanted nothing more than to hurry up and get into the Swede's pants, yet he seemed like he had no idea what he was doing. It was getting slightly frustrating.

"D-Do you want me to slow down?" he panted softly, looking up from undoing the bigger man's belt. Flushed, Berwald nodded slightly. The Canadian sighed internally and nodded back, slowly undoing his belt and sliding his hand into the older's pants, working on getting him hard.

Berwald made a small groaning sound and began unbuttoning the smaller blonde's shirt, brushing his nipples. This made Matthew release a soft moan and he pulled back, removing the shirt and taking off Berwald's pants. He sat in his lap and the older began removing his shorts, tilting his head to the side to allow the younger to nibble and kiss his neck. The Swede flushed when he discovered Matt was already hard - and he wasn't wearing underwear. The Canadian pulled back and removed his shorts, taking Berwald's member into his hand and smirked at him, positioning him against himself.

"Don't worry about preparation.. I don't need it anymore.." without another word, he quickly pushed Berwald into him, moaning and leaning his head back.

As soon as he felt the Canadian, Berwald lost it. He held a tight grip on Matthew's hips as he quickly moved in his lap, letting out high-pitched frequent moans. The Swede kept his noises few and short, sounding like strained groans.

They made Matthew smile. He loved it when he got his hands on a manly-man. Suddenly, Berwald thrusted up hard, making him gasp and freeze as his prostate was hit. He moved himself slightly and began moving even faster, moaning loudly as his prostate was hit each time.

Berwald dug his nails into his hips and bit his lip, watching Matthew and tensing slightly as he suddenly tightened around his member.

"I-'m g'nna...!"

"Me t-too!" Matthew began stroking himself quickly, cumming in a few strokes.

Berwald let out a (manly) moan and released into the Canadian. Panting heavily, Matt layed against him and they both slipped into sleep.

**~Turmskurp agurn~**

When Berwald woke up, the Canadian had fallen onto the bed next to him. He got up and got dressed, checking his phone to discover many missed calls and messaged from Tino.

He sighed and left quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH I'M SO HAPPY TO BE BACK I LOVE YOU SERIOUSLY MARRY ME<strong>

**I'm still taking requests!**


	21. CanadaUK

**Oh, updates, updates, updates! Those who haven't kept up with me on dA will be in for a nice surprise!**

* * *

><p>Well. This was new. <p>

Canada came home from a day out with his girl friends to discover clothes leading through the house. This was odd, seeing as how Arthur was always so nit-picky about keeping your house clean. Thinking it was Kumajiro messing around in the wash again, he hurriedly decided to pick it up before Arthur came home and Matthew was denied sex as punishment. He followed the trail to the bedroom and spied a sock peeking out from a crack in the door.

He opened the door and dropped all the clothes he was holding. There, on the bed, was his lover, Arthur. Naked and handcuffed to the bed, watching him intently with lust-clouded eyes and a very hard erection.

The Brit whimpered at the sight of his Canadian lover, blushing deeply and immediately feeling a little regret in doing this. Sure, it was their anniversary, but Arthur was now thinking another week of going out to dinner should have been enough.

"... My, my, Arthur.. I never figured you'd be so bold.." Canada finally spoke, capturing the Brit's attention as he started toward the bed, a playful smirk gracing his features. "It's very... Sexy." Matthew chuckled and took the older blonde's member into his hand, stroking it slowly.

England moaned and turned his head away.

"Sh-shut up and j-just get to i-it.."

"Aw, come on, hun. I wanna have fun." Canada chuckled. "And people call me the slut... You seem just as bad right now, love."

"N-No one can be a-as bad as you..." the Brit mumbled, hesitantly thrusting into his lover's hand. Matthew pulled his hand away and stood, tanking off his usual skin-tight tanktop.

"You know, Arthur, you left quite a mess through the house.. Very hypocritical of you.." he got on top of England and licked a nipple gently, making Arthur gasp slightly. "It's very rude to go against your own words..." Canada said softly, biting down on the other nipple harshly.

England arched and gasped, moaning.

"I-I'm sorry.."

"Mm I don't believe you..." Matthew moved down his chest, leaving bites and hickeys on his torso, and got down to his member. "Beg for forgiveness and I'll consider making you feel good."

"W-What? Matthew, th-this is absolutely absurd.." Canada looked up at him and smiled, getting up and picking his tanktop back up.

"Well, if you think so, I guess I'll just lea-"

"No! P-Please.." the Brit sighed and blushed completely red. "I-I... I-I'm really s-sorry.. P-please, please f-forgive me.." Matthew chuckled and dropped his shirt, getting back on him and quickly taking his lover's member into his mouth, expertly sucking it and bobbing his head quickly.

England moaned loudly, arching and pulling on the cuffs. Another thing he regretted. He mentally cursed spending ten minutes trying to get himself locked in them. Honestly, how did he even-

Oh god, there's no way that just happened. Arthur gasped and moaned louder, an edge of a whine peaking.

"M-Matthew no! I-I'll be e-early!" Canada smirked, continuing to push his fingers in and out of his lover's hole while sucking him off. After all, he did have to prepare him for the next step.

Luckily, England found the strength to hold back and Matthew pulled back just in time, undoing his shorts and slowly removing them to give the Brit a little more time to cool off a little. As soon as they were gone, he thrusted into the Englishman and began thrusting hard and fast, relishing in the older's loud, clearly pleasure-full, moans.

England's wrists were beginning to hurt, but he didn't even feel it. He was lost in a world of pure bliss as the Canadian unintentionally hit his prostate with each thrust, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

Matthew held Arthur's hips tightly and began thrusting faster, leaning down to moan into his ear. It pushed the Brit even faster towards the edge, and soon, he was clawing at the air, arching and practically screaming.

"M-Matthew! I-I'm-" Canada silenced him with a deep kiss and thrusted into him a few more time before they both came. Panting heavily, Arthur immediately relaxed, falling asleep. Canada laughed softly and removed the handcuffs, pulling out.

"The years are catching up to you, old man.." he laid next to his lover and slipped into sleep as well.

* * *

><p><p>

**I love you.**


	22. SwedenxCanadaxFinland

**Hey, gorgeous. Come here often? ;)**

* * *

><p>A blonde haired boy groaned and turned over in his bed, smiling as his arm hit a body next to him. He put his arm more snugly around it.<p>

"Morning Su-san.."

"'m ov'r h're." Sweden said from across the room. Finland frowned in confusion and opened his eyes. Purple eyes stared back at him and another blonde giggled.

"Morning, sexy." Finland blushed deeply and sat up, pulling the covers up to hide his naked chest.

"C-Canada?! What's g-going on?!"

"You don't remember? Mm, let me remind you while I get dressed.."

**~Last Night~**

Sweden had finally gotten his perfect life. His wife had accepted their relationship and they had even moved in together. Yet, like always, there was one problem.

A thin blonde man that was- most definitely- not Finland giggled, sitting in his lap and playing with his hair while they sat on a bed.

"I remember the last time we were together like this.. Mm left me very rudely." Berwald blushed. He also remembered. How does one politely leave after that, though?

"I-'m s'rry.. D'dn't kn'w wh't t' d'.." Matthew chuckled.

"It's alright, I'm teasing.. Anyway, I've heard you got what you wanted. I figured I should come to give you a quick little freedom night before you get stuck with one person."

"D-D'n't th'nk th's's a g'd idea.."

"Mm.. I still have the hardest time understanding you most of the time.. Hush. You'll complicate things." Canada smiled and kissed his neck, nibbling it softly. "Let's just have fun.."

Sweden let out a slight groan. Well... Finland wasn't supposed to come home tonight anyway...

A couple minutes later, it had escalated pretty far. Canada was panting softly, grinding against Sweden, who was only in his boxers while Canada only remained in his characteristic short-shorts. Matthew was lost to the world, feeling pleasure in every touch, while Berwald kept himself reserved, quiet, yet still reciprocating the actions. He suddenly tensed and looked up at the door. Canada frowned and looked at him.

"What?"

"H'rd s'm-"

"Su-san! I'm home!"

"Sh't!" Canada bit his lip and started climbing off Sweden, but they both paused as footsteps were heard right in front of the door. It opened to reveal a very happy looking Finland.

But he took in the scene.

"... Sw'r 't's n't wh't 't l'ks l'ke!" Sweden hurriedly said, holding his hands up.

"Y-Yeah, it's not his-"

"Shh..." Tino smiled softly. "Please.. Continue. I'd like to see this." he removed his over shirt, shoes, and socks before sitting in a chair, watching the pair on the bed. "Please? As a welcoming present. I'm truly interested."

This was getting really interesting.

Canada hid a smirk and climbed back on top of Berwald, reaching into his boxers and stroking him slowly. The man groaned under him and closed his eyes. Smiling, he continued, doing it just as he had the last time. He heard a small moan and looked back slightly to see Tino stroking himself while keeping his eyes firmly on the pair. Canada smirked, getting another idea. He turned his back to Sweden and faced Finland.

"Tino, come here.. Have some more fun.." the Fin smirked and stood, getting on the bed. Canada removed his shirt and leaned back, taking Berwald out of his boxers and pushing himself against him. Sweden moaned and gripped his hips as Matthew turned back and leaned down, taking Tino into his mouth and pushing himself down onto Berwald. (A/N: Gosh, this probably sucks now. Run on sentences everywhere.)

He moaned around Tino, who gripped his hair and thrusted in and out of his mouth gently as Sweden took advantage of his hold, moving the Canadian on him quickly. As Canada moaned more, Finland moved slightly faster and made the blonde deepthroat him. This continued for a few more minutes as everyone got closer to finishing. Canada stroked himself quickly and sucked roughly on Tino. Berwald dug his nails into the Canadian and tensed.

"'m...!" Canada moaned and nodded as much as he could.

"M-Me too!" Berwald finished first, Tino a split second after, and Matthew a couple second later. Too tired to leave, Matthew simply rearranged everything with them and fell asleep quickly while Berwald and Tino followed.

**~Present~**

"W-What?! There's no way I would do that!"

"Mm, but you did." Canada said, finishing getting dressed. He smiled at the couple. "Thank you for the wonderful night. Bye!" he left quickly.

"... So odd..."

* * *

><p><strong>Call me ;D<strong>


	23. OCxCanada

**You and I.. We could go places.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I would like to introduce a brand-new one-of-a-kind character to our little slutty family ;P<br>Here is his basic information:  
><em>**

_**Name: Kali  
>Represents: Indonesia<br>Birthday: August 17 1949  
>Appearence: messy brown hair that is spikyish, bright yellow eyes, wears traditional Indonesian clothing, that is kept perfectly cared for, not a single stain or wrinkle<br>Personality: mostly keeps to himself, and America really gets on his nerves, but due to the fact that they're friends, he doesn't get really mad. Hates being touched, and has gone to great lengths to make sure he isn't violated. He even flipped Korea over his shoulder and into a wall.  
><strong>_  
><em><em><strong>Please tell me how I do with writing OCs.<strong>__

* * *

><br>It was a late Friday night. Kali, a.k.a. the island nation of Indonesia, had just finished teaching a self-defense class and was locking up his dojo. He was tired, ready to head home and read a story from the stash of Indonesian folk tales while drinking Talau Tea. Maybe a nice snack of kerupuk as well...

"Hey! Indonesia!" he jumped and looked over his shoulder, seeing a blonde wearing a... Very... Small amount of clothing running towards him. Wait.. Was that..? Oh, god, it was. Indonesia gave a mental sigh and turned to face him.

"Hello, Mister Canada. How can I help you?" Matthew Williams chuckled and bit his lip.

"Well.. I just got off of work and, well, I'm not very good at protecting myself and in this city, I'm kind of afraid to walk home alone at night... I knew your dojo was around here and I was hoping I could catch you in time.. So.. W-Will you walk me home? Please?" Kali stared at him. There was a catch. He could sense it. Something would go awry.

"... Where do you live?" Canada smiled brightly.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! I'll lead you there, I just need someone by my side." he nodded and followed a little distantly behind Canada.

Kali was... Not comfortable, to say the least. He knew Canada. He knew what he did with _everyone_. And he knew it _was _everyone. He didn't want to have anything to do with this man. But, he also knew he wouldn't be able to be happy again if something had indeed gone wrong while Canada walked home alone. Kali mentally sighed and continued to follow Matt.

He jumped and backed away quickly, hitting a wall as he felt something touch his hand. When had they gotten into a dark alley?

"I-I'm sorry, Indonesia, I just... I-I'm scared..."

"Well, why didn't you stay on the sidewalk?"

"I didn't want to bother you more, this way is quicker, and I know you hate being with me..." Kali's eyes widened as Matthew sniffled.

No. No, not happening. He was not-

"Everyone does!" Canada sobbed loudly.

Oh for the love of Allah... He was. Kali sighed.

"Hey.. Mister Canada, come on, pull yourself together. You have friends... Like your brother, Mister America." Indonesia fidgeted nervously. He knew people in these situations liked hugs, but.. His outfit would get dirtied.. He couldn't let that happen..

"No! Even he wants to disown me! I'm so horrible..." this was getting out of hand.

All Kali wanted to do was have some tea and a snack before laying down in his nice warm bed! Why did this have to happen tonight?

"Come on Canada, let's just get you home.."

"No.. Just let me sit here and die.." Matthew sat against the wall and cried into his knees as he hugged them to himself. "No one will me a slut like me.." alright. Kali had to do this. He knew he did. Quickly, he pulled Canada up and into a tight hug.

"Calm down. No one hates you. Many people would miss you." he flinched as Canada's hands gripped the back of his shirt tightly and he felt tears on his shoulder.

"L-Liar.. You have n-no proof.." he sighed.

"How can I give you proof?" Matthew pulled back and looked at him before kissing him rather sloppily. Indonesia's eyes widened and he pushed Canada back slightly. "N-not that. No."

"I-I knew it... You h-hate me.."

"No, Canada, please..." Kali sighed and closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself before he kissed Canada softly.

This was so wrong.

Yet it felt... Kinda right.

He didn't even protest as Canada slipped his tongue into his mouth and they kissed deeper, Kali ended up pressed against the wall. Though, he froze as Matthew's hands made its way between his legs. He pushed him away.

"M-Mister Canada... I'm not o-one to do this right away..." Canada nodded.

"I understand. Maybe later, hm? We can get to know each other a little better first." he smiled. Kali smiled back and nodded, pushing him off. "Oh, and, I'll be fine now. You can go on home." he nodded again and walked away from the Canadian. Matthew waited till he was around the corner and pouted.

"All that planning and I got absolutely no action... I wasted these on nothing." he muttered, pulling out a small bottle of false tears. "What a pain in the ass... Not literally." he pouted more and grumbled as he continued on is way home.

* * *

><strong>And by places, I mean dark alleys where I could mol- love you.<strong>


	24. NethCan

**This is probably my most favorite request. I can't remember who asked for it, but I loved writing it. Poetry is amazing.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, you've had sex, right?" Lars looked up from his book to his somewhat friend, Antonio.<p>

"Yeah, of course, why?" the Spanish teen smiled and leaned close to him, lowering his voice a little, even though they were in Lars' basement and his parents were out.

"You ever tried it with that, uh... What's is face... Matthew?" Lars gave him a look and smiled, shaking his head and putting his nose back into his poems.

"The Williams' Matthew? Ha! No, he'd never let me get close to him." Antonio shrugged.

"I dunno, man, he let me get quite cozy with him the other day..." the Dutch boy looked at him, shocked slightly.

"What? You?" the Spaniard smirked.

"Why are you so surprised? I can lay on the charm like no one's business." Lars rolled his eyes.

"It's no one's business because it doesn't exist..."

"Hey! I could charm him way better than you could!" a smirk from the blonde.

"You have yourself a bet, friend..."

**~Next Day~**

Antonio gave Lars a look and got up from their usual lunch spot, walking up to Matthew Williams, who was leaning against the wall, reading with his best girl friends. Lars watched as he put an arm against the wall next to him and flipped his hair out of his eyes, winking and saying something. Matt looked around at his friends with an amused smile and gave a highly-amused short laugh, saying something back. Antonio's smile faltered and the girls laughed loudly. Antonio mumbled something quickly and walked back to his friend, sitting down. Lars smiled, amused.

"What'd you say to him?"

"I used the best pick-up line! 'I want to give myself to you'." Lars facepalmed lightly.

"What'd he say?" Antonio flushed and fidgeted.

"H-He said he didn't accept cheap gifts.." the Dutch boy seethed.

"Ouch."

"Yeah.. So I said, sorry for wasting your time, and hurried off before they could say something else.." the blonde nodded and patted his shoulder, putting a bookmark in his book.

"Guess it's my turn." he stood and fussed with his already-perfect-hair slightly, straightening out his jacket and slipping on his hardly-worn reading glasses, knowing how good he looked in them.

He mentally prepared himself for rejection and began walking to Matt. A girl saw him coming and turned to the other girls quickly. Matthew smiled giddily and the other girls waved, hurrying away with little quiet squees. Matthew quickly hid his happiness and pretended to study again. Lars walked up to him and cleared his throat slightly, smiling as the Canadian looked up at him.

"Hey, beautiful. Whatcha' got there?" Matthew smiled softly back.

"Ah... It's my favorite collection of poems..." he held up the front of the book so Lars could read it and the taller smiled, nodding.

"The Spice-Box of Earth by Leonard Cohen... Great book."

"Really? Have you read it?" he nodded.

"My favorite poem in there is 'I almost went to bed'. I even have it memorized." Matthew smiled.

"Wow.. Can you recite it for me?" Lars smiled and began, softly.

"_'I almost went to bed_

_without remembering _

_the four white violets _

_I put in the button-hole _

_of your green sweater'..._" Lars moved close, blocking Matt against the wall, and continuing in a whisper, leaning down to look in his eyes.

"_'And how I kissed you then_

_and you kissed me _

_shy as though I'd _

_never been your lover'..._" Matthew looked back at Lars.

The Dutch boy saw all the emotions in his eyes, mostly lust, and mentally cheered. He had won.

"W-Wow... Uhm, h-hey, do you maybe wanna hang out today?" Lars smirked and pulled back.

"Sure. You can come to my place. My parents are on a trip till next week. Come over whenever you want." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notepad and a pen, writing his address down and handing it to the Canadian. The shorter nodded and took it, running off to join his friends. Lars looked over at Antonio, wearing a look of unbelievable shock, and nodded, doing a small fist pump.

He received a nice bird in response.

**~That Night~**

Another normal after-school moment was going on as Antonio looked over Lars' illegal items and the Dutch boy sat back reading, like normal. Lars looked up and closed his book.

"Why don't you go home?" Antonio looked back at him.

"Why?" Lars kept looking straight ahead, speaking in a straight voice.

"Go home, Antonio." the Spaniard rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." he walked upstairs and left. About ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Lars smiled, looking up from his small bit of rearranging and ran upstairs to answer it. There stood a very gorgeous Matthew. He had changed from earlier into a pair of knee-length whit jean shorts and a light blue plaid t-shirt, the top few buttons undone to show a bare chest. He smiled up at Lars.

"Am I here at a good time?" Lars smiled back and nodded.

"I told you anytime. Come on inside." Matt walked in and Lars shut the door behind him, nonchalantly admiring his guest's ass and biting his lip. "You want anything to drink?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure.. You're from the Netherlands, right? Have any good wine?" Lars chuckled.

"What kind of Dutch family doesn't have good wine laying about? I'll get it, you can just head down stairs." the Canadian nodded and checked Lars out quickly as he turned away from the shorter before hurrying down stairs. He smirked at the familiar mixed scent of pot and some other drugs that his girl friends did to 'stay skinny'. When he got downstairs, he looked around and his heart tightened slightly. There was one bookshelf and it was filled completely with books of poems. There were more poems scattered around the room and pinned to the wall. A few neat piles of hand-written poems sat around. He picked up a stack of papers and read a few,smiling at the amazing simplicity.

"Do you like those?" Matthew jumped and turned to face Lars, who was holding a can and two glasses of wine. "If that's the right stack, I think the bottom one is my favorite..." he said softly, setting the items down on the coffee table and sitting on a couch. Matt bit his lip and took the bottom piece of paper out.

"'Thinking'?" Lars nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"I wrote that one about someone from my past... Read it out loud, please." Matthew nodded and looked at the paper, reciting the words just as softly as Lars had earlier.

_"'Today I went to class_

_I did nothing but stare and wonder_

_About all my toil and timber_

_I thought about what you did to me_

_I thought about how it came to be_

_I felt so lonely at the time_

_I felt like I didn't have a dime'..."_ he looked up to Lars, not reading the last two lines.

The Dutch boy was smiling bitterly, his eyes still closed.

_"'Now I'm musing what to do_

_Knowing I will always think of you.'"_ he finished for the Canadian. He looked up at him and smiled. "I like your voice. It's great for reciting poetry. Come, sit with me." the shorter blonde nodded and put the papers down, sitting next to the taller and picking up a glass of wine, taking a small drink.

"Thank you.. If you don't mind my asking... Who was that poem about?" Lars sighed and opened the can, taking out a cookie and biting off a small piece.

"My little sister, Bella.. She died back in our home country.. Got hit by a car after I had yelled at her to wait.. There was normally not many cars in our neighborhood, but someone was in a hurry for something, I guess.." Lars sighed shakily and Matthew frowned, rubbing his back.

"Oh wow... I.. I'm so sorry.." the Dutch boy smiled and shook his head.

"She's in a good place now.. I miss her terribly, but, I know she's happy wherever she is and that's all that matters.. Plus, it happened when I was six. Horrible thing to witness then, but.. I guess there was a reason for it somehow." he split his cookie in half and held it out to his guest.

Matthew took it and ate it thoughtfully.

"Do you import a lot of you food and stuff?" Lars nodded.

"My parents really loved Netherlands. But we had to move after the death because we just couldn't take seeing all of the neighborhood pitying us. Plus, dad's company offered him a job here, so.. Here we are." Matt nodded and they both sat back and drank their wine, eating the cookies and talking idly about poetry.

Who would have guessed Matthew was a poetry fanatic? The Canadian, now quite giggly after finishing his wine and most of Lars' (who didn't really want any anyway), was regaling the Dutch boy with stories of the worst pick-up lines he had received.

"And, then, there was Antonio today..." he giggled and shook his head, Lars doing the same.

"Yeah, he told me..." they looked at each other and Lars smiled softer. "Matthew... I think I like you..."

"I think I like you too..."

The taller bit his lip and leaned over, kissing him slowly and gently. The shorter closed his eyes and slipped is hand into Lars', kissing back a little deeper and opening is mouth slightly. Lars slipped his tongue in and put his other hand on the side of Matt's neck as he crawled into his host's lap, straddling him and letting out soft sounds. The taller laid back as his guest pressed on his chest, parting their lips. He undid his plaid shirt slowly as Lars watched, biting his lip and quickly removing his jacket and slipping his shirt off.

They dropped their tops on the floor and Matthew looked down at him. He leveled himself on his host's chest and began grinding against him slowly. Lars moaned and gripped his hips slightly, rutting up against him gently. Matt gasped and dug his nails into his chest, looking at him and moving his hands down. Their pants and boxers (A/N: Bigger pants means he could actually fit them in this time XD) soon joined their tops on the floor.

"H-Hold on.." Lars murmured, reaching back to an end table and pulling a half-empty tube of lube out of the drawer and opening it, getting himself lubed up.

He bit his lip and blushed slightly, handing the tube to Matthew. The shorter smiled and took it, setting it back in the drawer.

"I'll live without it.." the Canadian reached back and positioned himself before slowly sliding the Dutch boy into him, moaning.

He took him all the way and panted slightly before moving himself slowly. They moaned softly and Lars thrusted up lightly a few times. It wasn't the first time he had had sex with a guy, but it seemed different this time. He figured it was because it was normally casual sex with guys. Whatever it was, all he knew was that this felt... Really good. Matthew moved himself faster, moaning a little louder and more frequently, speeding up again.

"O-Oh god, right there!" Lars bit his lip and watched his guest move, thrusting into him roughly and digging his nails into his hips.

"Like that?" Matthew nodded quickly and began stroking himself in time with their movements, arching and moaning.

Lars pushed him onto his back and leaned over him, thrusting hard and fast into his prostate. Matt's moans turned to screams of pleasure as they both tensed. Matthew mumbled mixed sentences of French and English while Lars bit his shoulder hard. They both suddenly gasped, cumming. Lars moved them so Matt was on top again and they both panted heavily, the Canadian laying his head on the Dutch boy's chest.

"I-I think I'm gonna fall asleep..."

"Mm, go ahead.." Lars reached on the back of the couch and pulled a thin blanket over them for privacy as Matt fell asleep. Lars ran his fingers through his hair gently and mumbled a final poem.

_"'Softly lie down_

_and close your eyes so blue_

_worry no more_

_for tonight I'll watch over you_

_Gently rest your head_

_against my soothing chest_

_for here in my arms_

_you've found a safe place to rest_

_Sleep sweet child_

_in peaceful undisturbed dreams_

_and don't awake_

__until the morning beams'..."__

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own The Spice-Box of Earth nor 'I almost went to bed'. Those are both property of Leonard Cohen, who I have no ownership nor management over.<br>I do not own 'Thinking'. That is property of Gary R. Hess.  
>The finally poem is titled 'Lullaby'. It belongs to Fenny Sterenborg.<strong>

**EVEN A SLUTTY PERSONALITY OF CANADA HAS A HEART.**

**I love poetry. And Netherlands' wiki said that Belgium (Bella T-T) has caught him reading romantic poetry. And I know Spain and he kind of hate each other, but he needed a male friend .**


	25. CanadaAmerica

**BREAK ALL THE SEME RULES!**

* * *

><p>Matthew sat in his desk after school, watching his teacher (and top-secret boyfriend) Mr. Jones remove maps from the wall. It was the last week of school, so the geography teacher was preparing in advance. A sudden idea popped into the teen's mind.<p>

"... You know, Canada is on top of America." the student said. Alfred chuckled.

"I'm glad you finally figured that out." he said sarcastically, rolling the maps up and putting them in their cardboard tubes and a box. Mattie stood and walked to the classroom door, locking it and pulling the small blinds down over the window.

"Well, don't you think we should be a little... Politically correct for once?" Al frowned and looked up at his young lover.

"What are you getting at, Williams?"

"C'mon, you know... I'm Canadian, you're American... Canada is on top of America..." Al stared at him blankly. The shorter blonde rolled his eyes. "I wanna fuck you for once."

A silence suddenly boomed into the room.

Alfred stared at Matthew in slight shock.

"B-But..." Matt pouted.

"Don't you like me?"

Fuck.

"... Yes... But..."

"Pleeeeeease? It'd make me so happy, Al..." Mr. Jones turned his back to him and continued taking down more decorations.

"I.. I-I don't think so, Mattie..."

"... Oh... Okay... Well... Maybe later..." Alfred's heart clenched, the sound of disappointment just dripping off of Mattie's words. He looked back at the teen and his heart clenched again. Matthew was back in his desk, staring at it sadly and drawing random patterns on it with his finger as he held his head up. He sighed and put the decorations he held in the box, walking to him.

"Hey... You... Y-You can top me if you want.." the Canadian looked up at him and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah... But, at my place. Just.. Let me do a little more here." Matthew nodded and waited patiently for his boyfriend.

**~Later That Evening~**

Since Matthew's dad, the school's Sex Ed. teacher, had left early for a second honeymoon with his spouse, he had left his son in the care of Mr. Jones.

Yes, he did know of their relationship and, frankly, didn't care as long as his little boy was happy. That, and he informed Alfred that if he ever hurt his son, he would... Well... Let's not put any incriminating evidence out in the public.

Anyway, the couple was now spending their night together in a pattern they had quickly gotten used to. Alfred sat on the couch, watching TV, as he had no homework to check. Matthew was cooking for them. Al had loved his cooking and it became a rule that as long as Matthew was there, he would cook. The younger blonde peeked his head into the living room.

"Hey, it's done." Al smiled and nodded, turning off the TV and going into the kitchen, sitting at the small table where Matt had already set everything up. They ate quietly and began the next part of their normal night.

Flirting constantly and generally getting each other hard under the table.

They preceded as normal, Matthew standing and going to sit in Al's lap and kissing him deeply as the American removed both of their shirts. He left them on the floor and picked his lover up, who wrapped his legs around his waist and moved to nibble Alfred's neck as he made his way to the bedroom. He made it in and dropped Matt on the bed, shutting the door and removing his pants and boxers, Matthew following suit. Al crawled on top of him and kissed him deeply, dragging his fingers down to press against him. Matthew pulled back and looked at him.

"Hey, w-wait.. You said I could top." the older looked at him and blushed deeply.

"W-What? Right now?"

"Well, yeah... Please?" Al sat quietly for a second, then sighed.

"Alright, alright..." he rolled them so Mattie was on top. "Just... I dunno, do it right, be gentle.." the Canadian smiled and kissed him quickly.

"I promise." he took the lube out of the bedside table and put some on his fingers, setting it off to the side and slowly pushing them into Al.

The American bit his lip and looked away. Mattie leaned down and took his member into his mouth, sucking it gently and bobbing his head as he stretched the older blonde. The man moaned and gripped his hair gently. After a few minutes, he pulled the teen up.

"I-I think I'm ready..." Matt nodded and smiled softly, kissing him gently.

"It won't be that bad, hero." Al chuckled and nodded as Matt pushed against him and slowly thrusted in.

He gripped the sheets tightly and bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly. Matthew leaned over him as he went in fully and moaned softly. Al looked up at him and shivered slightly at the look of pure ecstasy.

"Y-You can m-move.." the teen nodded and began thrusting. They moaned together, Al arching. "A-Ah fuck.."

"A-Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.. I-it just feels good.." Matt smiled and hid his face in his lover's neck and thrusted faster. Alfred wrapped his arms around him and moaned louder. They continued in a slight pattern. Matt would go faster, Al would gasp and Matt would slow down, worried he had hurt him. "M-Mattie, seriously, I'll be f-fine, you're just being a h-huge tease right n-now.." Matthew bit his lip and looked at him.

"S-Sorry.. Okay.." he thrusted fast and hard as he had been, making Alfred arch against him and moan loudly. The American put his legs around his lover's waist, pulling him in deeper and gasping, holding his mouth open in silent moans. Mattie closed his eyes and hid his face in his neck, continuing. After a couple of minutes, Al had his nails dug into Matt's back, moaning loudly again.

"I-I'm so close!" Matt nodded and they both tensed, the teen thrusting faster. Al gasped and screamed in pleasure, cumming. Matt moaned loudly at the feel and came also. They both panted heavily, the Canadian falling to lay on top of his lover. Al pet his hair and smiled. "Good?"

"B-Better than expected.." Al chuckled and pulled a blanket over them as Matt shifted to pull out. "Bed time?" the American nodded and pulled him close, both closing their eyes and soon falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>When I wrote this, it took far too long to actually write. Sex felt weird. Seme rules will possibly never be broken ever again.<br>Also, this is like a continuation of the first oneshot in this series :D**


	26. DenCan

**So how are you? You look good, have you lost weight? You're beautiful :D But, I loved you just the same before!**

* * *

><p>It had almost been a month since Mikkel had helped his friend Berwald get laid. He himself was starting to feel a little restless. For the past fifteen, he had stared at his phone, thumb resting on the call button with Matthew's number highlighted. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to do this. How many times had this guy been fucked? Rather, how many STDs could he have? Mikkel sighed and pressed call after another few minutes, holding the phone to his ear.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Mikkel. You helped me get a friend laid awhile back." there was a small giggle.

"Of course! I remember you. Tall blonde, very energetic. What can I do for you?" Mikkel smiled. He hadn't really thought he left that great of an impression.

"Well, I was thinking you'd help me again. On a more personal level."

"Mm.. How personal?"

"I need a good fuck." Matthew made an amused sound.

"Make it good for me too. I'll be over soon." Mikkel shut his phone and went to make sure he had some condoms, just in case.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock. Mikkel answered the door and allowed Matt in. He shut the door and led the Canadian to his bedroom. Matthew removed his coat and took off his sandals, sitting on the bed and looking up at the Dane.

"Well? You gonna get this started?" Mikkel smirked.

"I'll do what I want on my time, got it?" the shorter blonde giggled slightly.

"Yes sir." Mikkel removed his shirt and undid his pants, taking his member out and gripping Matt's hair and pulling him close to it. The blonde looked up at him and tentatively opened his mouth, taking it in and sucking softly. Mikkel moaned softly and took his hand away, letting Matthew move himself quickly. The Dane leaned his head back and moaned as the Canadian took him deeper into his mouth, sucking rougher. He bit his lip and pulled Mattie off of him.

"I don't want too much foreplay..." the younger smiled and nodded in understanding, getting undressed. Mikkel got on the bed and laid down, watching Matthew. He grabbed a condom off of the nightstand and reached into the drawer to get lube. Rolling the condom on, he stroked himself slightly, covering his member with lube. The blonde crawled on top of his partner and positioned him against his entrance.

"Just so you know, I am clean.." Mattie mumbled. Mikkel smirked.

"Can't be too sure." he gripped the smaller's hips and pulled him down hard. Matthew arched and moaned loudly.

"F-Fuck! Right t-to the point, aren't y-you..?" the Dane chuckled and began moving the Canadian up and down slowly.

"Kind of m-my approach, yeah.." Mattie bit his lip and moved Mikkel's hands off his hips, moving himself. He quickly found a well-paced rhythm that kept them both happy and moaning. After a few minutes, Mikkel pushed his partner on his back and began thrusting harder and faster into him. Matthew arched and moaned loudly, shuddering under him. The Dane smirked and continued, dragging his hand up to tease his nipples. The smaller blonde moaned a little louder, gasping and stroking himself. Mikkel bit his lip and moved faster, the Canadian gripping his shoulder with a free hand. He dug his nails into him and arched again, tensing slightly.

"S-So close!" the larger nodded and thrusted harder, tensing slightly also. Mattie bit his lip and held back a louder moan, cumming. Mikkel gripped the sheets tightly and thrusted in deep, cumming also. They both laid there for a few seconds, panting slightly. After a bit, Mikkel got up and disposed of the condom.

"Mm.. Thanks for that.." he mumbled. Mattie nodded and got up, getting dressed.

"Call if you ever need me again." he chuckled and winked before leaving the Dane to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Next one has a girl in it. You've been warned.<strong>


	27. CanadaxOC

**References to straight sex!  
>WARNED!<strong>

* * *

><p>Canada could easily remember his first time with a girl. It wasn't that surprising, considering he'd been with around three girls compared to the seven boys so far.<p>

It wasn't that special. She was Panama. They had heard of each other, but officially met through America. After America made his canal, Panama was staying in a hospital for security measures. Canada had gone in and talked with her every day, feeling sorry for the poor girl.

Mattie had experienced a lot of emotions with his... "friends", but Panama had been the first girl he actually considered going steady with.  
>After Natalia had gotten out of the hospital, Matthew asked her out.<p>

The first date was amazing, as was the second, the third, the fourth... Well, you get it. Eventually, it had been a month. Panama had divulged her secret love of dressing up in hot cosplay and was finally allowing him to see her play with her outfits.

Their first time happened on the fifth night of their cosplay adventures.

Even now, Matt still shuddered at the memory of her long sandy hair, red and white streaks standing out boldly as the locks rested on her chest. The way her delicate, fair, skin looked in the moonlight, as it drifted lazily through the window. Her moans... Matthew could still hear them clearly.

If he remembered all of this on a lonely night with an empty bed, he could always feel her legs wrapped around him, her breasts in his hand.. Natalia's moans were always the best part, getting louder and more frequent. He remembered gripping her hips, driving himself deeper and deeper into her soft, warm, body. They both would arch and scream at the same time, cumming.

Then...  
>The soft...<br>Sweet whisper...

"I lo.."

~**BEEPBEEPBEEP**~

Matt opened his eyes, sunlight drifting through his window. He sat up and yawned, hitting the reset button on his alarm.

He stood and stretched, then frowned, remembering his dream. He hesitantly checked his boxers and sighed.

"Another wet dream... Wonderful..."

And yet...

Canada would always deny any rumors of how she was "amazing".

"She was nothing special..." he lied to himself before going to take a shower.

If she hadn't cheated on him with Al, maybe they would have stayed together.

Maybe she would have been special..

* * *

><p><strong>Aw.<strong>


	28. The End of an Era

Matthew Williams looked into the mirror and sighed. He'd been careless lately. Marks trailed all over his neck and to his exposed collar bone. His hair was greasy and hung in strands before his (once bright) purple eyes.

"... How did I let it get this far..?" he muttered, gently touching the reflective surface. Where even was he? The last week blended together in a fury of one-night stands and drunken parties at sleazy clubs.

The Canadian looked at the reflection of a dirty shower and sighed. Maybe later. He backed up and moved back into the bedroom, grabbing his bag and making sure everything was in it. Lately, it'd been so hard to find reasons to carry on. Booze and sex made him numb, yet somehow kept him fueled. As he paid for the motel room, Mattie came to the final realization-

This had to stop.

It was time to calm down. To find a stable ground and build his life rather than let it slip through his fingers. If Matthew carried on like this, he knew he would end up dead in an alley, no one even knowing his name. Would anyone even notice he was dead?

"Enough of that." he commanded himself, breaking out of his thoughts. He grabbed a map off the free guide rack and was pleased to find he was in his home province. He would have the best luck going back to his hometown, most likely. If memory served correctly, his father was still teaching there. The small blonde took a short walk around the area to figure out which town he was in.

As he got his bearings, Mattie noticed he was beginning to feel slightly optimistic. He could finally get a hold of his life instead of watching it all go down the drain with whatever other bile his stomach conjured up day after day.

He took out his cellphone and sighed in frustration. In his drunkenness, he'd neglected to charge it. The Canadian checked his wallet only to be more upset. Fifty seven dollars would not cover a taxi to his town, and buses never went there.

"Guess we're footing it.." he said softly, gently placing his phone next to a small stuffed polar bear in his bag. As he swung the bag up onto his shoulder, he took a glance into the sky, shoving some sunglasses over his eyes.

"This will be the greatest decision of my life.."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello and farewell, fans of slut!Canada.<strong>  
><strong>This series has helped me quite a bit with writing and things, but I've found myself being completely done with smut. Maybe I'll get into it again, but for now, this series is done. Honestly, I've grown and matured, gained my own insights and things, and right now I just feel like the character of slut!Canada is offensive, mainly due to slut shaming. I'm not the type to carry on with things that I feel most people disagree with, so I'm leaving this.<strong>

**For all the people who've been here since the first chapter nearly four years ago, thank you. You're so wonderful and your support has meant so much to me. **

**I hope to continue writing fanfiction, but if I do, it will most likely be quite rare.**

**Thank you.**

**~Null**


End file.
